The Godfather
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: What do we know about Joseph? Is he really that good guy as we think? Or has he got secrets?...
1. What do we know about Joseph?

**The Godfather**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Chapter 1: What do we know about Joseph?**

'Charlotte! Charlotte!' cried Mia as she ran into the office

'What's the matter Princess? Are you all right?' asked Charlotte worriedly

'Yes. I was in the garden and…' started Mia, but she had to stop a little, 'cos she was out of breath 'And…'

'Just tell…' cried Charlotte

'Joseph asked Grandma to marry him.' said Mia with one breath

'WHAT?!' asked Charlotte shocked 'And?! What was her answer?!'

'She says she will think about it…' answered Mia quickly

'Think about it? She will think about it? What the hell have to think about this?! Just have to say 'yes'! That's an easy thing…' cried Charlotte

'I'm totally agree with you. It's simple, Joseph asks: Will you marry me? And you say: Yes. That's all.'

'Yes exactly.'

'What's the matter? I mean Grandma is not that kind of woman who says she'll think about it, 'cos she doesn't want to say yes immediately… There is something more, I can feel it…'

'Yes, you're right. Maybe it's the duty, I mean her duty as the queen to Genovia, or she just doesn't love him…' said Charlotte

'CHARLOTTE! Slap your mouth!' teased her Mia

'All right. I'm just joking… What's your idea?' asked Charlotte

'Well, that duty thing is a bit… slight. I mean after I will be queen, Grandma can marry again, and has a normal life… So I think the problem is something about Joseph…'

'About Joseph? Are you serious?!' laughed Charlotte 'What would be the problem with Joseph? He is hot, clever, cute, rich and so much in love with Clarisse…'

'Yes, but there must be something. He is just a commoner…'

'No! Clarisse is not that kind.' said Charlotte quickly

'Well, then let me think a little…He was a professional soldier and…' started Mia

'No. He had a security school before he started to work here.'

'No, no, no he was a professional soldier in his whole life. He told me when we were in San Francisco.'

'But I can clearly remember that when he told me about that security school…' said Charlotte

'It's strange isn't it?' asked Mia

'Yes indeed.' answered Charlotte when someone knocked on the door 'Come in.'

'Good afternoon Princess, Charlotte.' bowed Shades and stepped in

'Oh Shades. You could not have come at a better time! We need your help.' smiled Charlotte

'Oh…of course. I'll do my best.' answered Shades 'What's the problem?'

'Well, do you remember what did Joseph do before he started to work at the palace?' asked Charlotte

'Yes. He was a private bodyguard in America, Puerto Rico, and Europe for a few years I think.' answered Shades

'WHAT?!' asked Mia and Charlotte at once

'What's the matter?' asked Shades

'He said to me, he had a security school before, and Mia thinks he was a professional soldier in his whole life…' said Charlotte

'Well I'm not surprised, if I say so.' started Shades ' Joseph's past is not quite clear, he told us a few versions about his previous life… and there are gossips too…'

'What kind of gossips?' asked Mia

'Well a few years ago, there was an article in the Genovian Times about a Spanish man who looked exactly like as Joseph, and that man was a…'

'Go on!' said Mia and Charlotte at once

'Well, he was a Godfather in Spain; you know the head of the mafia, that kind of thing… But that was just a gossip. Joseph is a bit mysterious, but he is a good man and a great friend.'

'Yes, you're right.' smiled Mia 'Well thanks Shades. You eased me. And you can leave that document here; I'll pass it to Grandma.'

'Right. If you will excuse me.' said Shades and left the office

'He eased you, did he really?' asked Charlotte surprised as Shades closed the door

'Of course he is not.' answered Mia quickly 'Come on Charlotte, we have a lots of things to do. We have to investigate a bit.'

'Where do you want to start?'

'In the archives. We have to find Joseph's file and that article too.' said Mia

'You're right. So let's go.'

OOOOOOOO

A few hours later, they were standing in the archives with that newspaper…

'Look at this picture Charlotte!' cried Mia

'Yes, that man on the photo is exactly like as Joseph, but…'

'No. It IS Joseph! Look that tattoo on his back! I saw it on Joseph a few years ago, when he had to took off his shirt. He IS Joseph on the photo and don't forget we found nothing in that file about his previous life.'

'But…'

'NOTHING Charlotte! And we heard at least three different stories about his past…' said Mia and suddenly stood up

'What are you doing?' asked Charlotte

'I have to tell it to Grandma!' said Mia and ran out

'No! Please Princess don't do it!' shouted Charlotte after Mia, but she was already far away…

OOOOOOOOOO

Five minutes later in the garden…

'Grandma! Grandma!' cried Mia as she caught Clarisse among the roses

'Oh Mia. Darling, calm down.' smiled Clarisse as she turned around

'I have to speak with you.'

'Of course. Shoot darling.' laughed Clarisse

'It's about Joseph…'

'About Joseph?' asked Clarisse surprised

'Yes. I have to tell you something about him…'

'Right. I'm listening.'

'Well…He…he is a Godfather…'said Mia finally 'You know the boss of the mafia…' but Clarisse was still restful and that was somehow… suspicious.

And a few moments later Mia already knew the answer…

'You KNEW it, didn't you?'

'Yes I did.' answered Clarisse softly

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading:-) Now please review. :-)


	2. Flashback

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

'Did you know it?' asked Mia shocked 'I can't believe it! Wait a minute! That's why you don't want to say yes!' Mia finally saw everything crystal cleared.

'Exactly…but how do you know about his proposition?' asked Clarisse surprised.

'Well, I was walking in the garden and … I kept listening, sorry.'

'Never mind… Oh Mia I don't know what to do. That problem is consuming me.' said Clarisse frustrated and sat down onto a bench with Mia.

'Tell me everything about him. When did you know it? And how? And what is he doing here? And…'

'Please stop Mia. You're asking too much. I'm trying to begin at the very beginning… So when did I know it? Well, about four years ago we were on a parade and when we got into the limo, someone shot Joseph on his left arm.' started Clarisse.

'What?! Somebody wanted to kill you four years ago? Why didn't I know about this?!' asked Mia shocked.

''Cos we had to kept it in secret. And calm down, they didn't want to kill me, however it came to light, that attempt was just a warning… So my reign was quite unsure in those times, you know the Von Trockens, the parliament and the Viscount… So we had to keep it in secret.'

'I can't believe it that nobody failed to notice…'

'I know it's strange, but that's the truth. I got into the limo first, then Joseph followed me, and when he wanted to close the door, someone shot him… He had a painful grin on his face, but he could quickly shut the door. The next moment I suddenly realized what had happened, and I was in panic…We quickly went to the hospital, where they dressed his wound; fortunately the bullet just grazed him…

I was waiting for him on the corridor; I was worried, frightened, hysterical… I can't describe that feeling. In one hand I was in panic about Joseph, that was the moment when I realized my feelings about him, I was so desperate that I can loose him. And on the other hand I was terribly frightened, 'cos somebody wanted to kill me…When Joseph finally stepped out from the surgery, I literally jumped up and hugged him…'

'And? What happened after that?' asked Mia, she was completely hooked.

'I tell you everything, just listen…

FLASHBACK

Four years ago….

'Joseph!' cried Clarisse as Joseph stepped out from the surgery; she jumped up and hugged him.

'Sshh darling. It all right.' said Joseph and held her tight.

'Are you all right?' asked Clarisse.

'Yes, I'm fine. Just a little wound. Don't worry, I won't die.' laughed Joseph.

'Don't say such a thing.' said Clarisse as she lifted her face up 'That's not funny.' she was angry and frustrated…

'Sorry.' said Joseph and cupped her face with his right hand.

'What did the doctor say?'

'Oh nothing serious. I have to rest a few days with this bandage on my arm and… Clarisse, are you all right? You're shaking.' said Joseph worriedly.

'I'm just scared. I don't want to loose you and what is more somebody has just tried to kill me… Oh and I haven't say thanks, 'cos you saved my life…'

'Look Clarisse I have to speak with you.' his voice was serious now 'We need to go back to the palace first, but 'till we arrive I have to tell you that the target wasn't you. He wanted to kill me.'

'WHAT?! I mean why? Why would anybody want to kill you?' asked Clarisse shocked.

'First we go back to the palace, ok? Then I will tell you everything.' said Joseph and led her out…

OOOOOOOOOO

30 minutes later in the Queen's office…

'Right.' sighed Joseph as they sat down onto the sofa 'I have to tell you something and I don't know what will be your reaction, maybe you'll run away or hit me or… I don't know…' started Joseph.

'Don't worry. You can tell me anything.' smiled Clarisse and squeezed his hand.

'I know, but this is… Oh just promise me one thing.'

'Anything.' answered Clarisse.

'Promise me that you won't run away, whatever I will say just hear the whole story through.'

'I promise.' said Clarisse softly, she started to worried a bit.

'Right. I really don't know where to begin… I'm not that man who you know me…'

'What? What are you talking about? I know who you are. You're my bodyguard…'

'No. I mean you don't know really who I am. What do you know about my past, my life?' asked Joseph.

'Well…' said Clarisse and started to think 'Not much. You were born in Madrid and you were a bodyguard in your whole life…'

'No, I wasn't. I was never been a bodyguard before I started to work here. And now I'm not JUST a bodyguard…' said Joseph softly.

'Then who you are?' asked Clarisse.

'I… I can't say better that…I'm…I'm the boss of the mafia in Spain.' said Joseph finally.

'What?!' asked Clarisse and started to laugh ' You're joking.'

'No I'm not.' was his answer.

'But… but… all right if it's true, what are you doing here?'

'I'm here because of you.'

'Hahaha.' laughed Clarisse from frustration 'Ok. You're the boss of the mafia, a Godfather and you've been here for ten years just because of me. Right. Is it April the first?'

'No Clarisse. I'm serious. I saw you on the TV ten years ago, and I fell in love with you…I've never felt anything like this in my whole life… It was love at first sight. I did know nothing about you, your name or who you are just one thing: I want to marry you… So I tried to know everything about your life, unfortunately you were married, and what is worst to a king. So I had to figure out something. I started to thinking about how can I get you, maybe I can kidnap you…'

'WHAT?! JOSEPH!' cried Clarisse

'Relax! Relax! I'm just kidding!' laughed Joseph 'You're so desperate, I just tried to cheer you up. But that was a bad idea, sorry darling. Sorry… So I wanted to be near you, and your bodyguard can always be on your side, so that was a good solution, but there was a slight snag…I didn't know Rupert and I was never been a bodyguard before… But I managed it. I figured out something and soon Rupert is indebted to me.'

'What was it?' asked Clarisse

'Just a little business thing. Nothing serious, but I could ask a favor from Rupert, I told him that I have some business here and I need to be in high circles, so I got the job, and I could be your head of security.'

'I can't believe it. Rupert gave you that job; he took our lives in your hand?'

'He hadn't got a choice and I told him that I was a professional bodyguard before I became the Godfather, so I got the job. And I became the happiest man in the world. I didn't want to do anything, I didn't want to separate you from Rupert, just be near you, spend everyday with you, and make a conquest of your heart, just love you…'

'I…' started Clarisse.

'Yes, Clarisse? '

'Are you finished?' asked Clarisse softly.

'Yes. What do you feel? Frustrated? Worried? Disappointed? Clarisse, I'm so sorry, but I'm so in love with you, I was desperate and…'

'Sorry, but I have to digest this whole thing…' said Clarisse and left him there in the office…

To be continued…

Author's Note:I had a terrible day...Please cheer me up!


	3. Pondering and The First Kiss

**Chapter 3: Pondering and the first kiss**

Author's Note: Hi everybody! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!:-) And thank you Gabrielle:-)Here is chapter 3 with the first kiss!Yeah!:-)

Two days later Clarisse was still thinking, she was in the garden. Everything what Joseph said earlier was a complete shock for her. She was fighting with herself. Always the same reasons, in one hand Joseph is a… (oh she couldn't think about it). What crimes did he commit? He lied her for 9 years. And what if he is still lying? What would happen with Genovia if it comes to light? Always the same questions circled in her head. But on the other hand, she loved him. That was just one reason on the other side, but this little, slight reason was stronger than any other was. Yes, she loved him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

So after two days of pondering and ignoring him, she headed to his room.

As she stepped in, he was laying on his back, and trying to rest a bit, 'cos he was tired about the last three day's events.

He was half-asleep when Clarisse took off her shoes and snuggled next to him.

That was the moment when he woke up completely and realized that Clarisse is in his bed.

'Oh my! Clarisse!' said Joseph with a big smile and turned to the woman in his arms 'You're here… I'm so glad…I didn't know what to think, 'cos you completely ignored me, but now you're here… So can you forgive me?'

'I don't know.' answered Clarisse frankly 'I don't know how can I handle this whole situation, your past, your present… I know nothing just one thing, that I love you.' whispered Clarisse and laid her head onto Joseph's shoulder

'That's totally enough darling. Totally enough.' smiled Joseph and kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later, they were sleeping in each other's arms. They knew nothing about the future, but it didn't matter…

OOOOOOO

PRESENT

'Oh Grandma. That was so sweet.' smiled Mia 'But now I'm totally confused.'

'Why darling?' asked Clarisse

''Cos I think you don't have a problem. You have your answer, you love him. So you just have to say yes.'

'Yes?' cried Clarisse 'It's not that simple Mia. I've pondering with this problem for nearly four years, four years Mia!'

'But you said earlier that one reason is stronger than all the others.'

'Yes, but I still can't decide!' cried Clarisse

'Why?' asked Mia

''Cos I'm terrified.' said Clarisse finally 'I'm terrified of everything… What would be my life after the marriage? Joseph has enemies, lots of enemies. And if they knew about our relationship, I would be in a life-danger night and day. 'Cos if somebody wants to take vengeance for something, he just has to find Joseph's weak point, and that's me. Do you understand?'

'Yes Grandma, but if you don't be with Joseph, what's the point of being alive? I mean if you won't be happy… And you're not happy, 'cos you're suffering for four years. ' said Mia softly

'Yes I know what you say, that's my problem.'

'And what about crimes, what do you know about his real job?'

'Oh that's all right. He says he'll finish it when I say yes. Oh don't look at me this way Mia! He is not a killer! They specialized themselves for money laundrying. '

'Yeah you're right, that's quite another story.' laughed Mia

'Oh come on Mia! A few minutes ago you wanted me to say yes.'

'Yes, but you're starting to gain over me. And what was that bit about Genovia?' asked Mia

'If it comes to light, I mean my relationship with Joseph…'

'Wait a minute!' said Mia quickly 'Do you have a relationship with Joseph?'

'No. Nothing physical.'

'Really?' asked Mia teasingly

'Just a few kiss.' said Clarisse

'What?! Did he kiss you?' Mia again caught the essence

'Yes. But we haven't finished that question about Genovia. If they knew about us, that would be the end of the Renaldi era. Imagine the headlines, Mrs. Mafia and the man in black, Pyrus the Sicily of Western Europe… Oh Mia I can't do this with our family, I can't.' cried Clarisse

'Yeah I understand you Grandma, but what was about that first kiss?' asked Mia

'Oh Mia. That's the most important thing now, hm? And I said kisses, not first kiss.'

'Yeah I know. But please tell me everything about your first kiss with Joseph. Please.' begged Mia with puppy eyes

'Right.' sighed Clarisse 'You will not rest 'till… '

'Exactly.' smiled Mia 'Come on Grandma!'

'Ok. First, you have to know that there were some 'accidents' after that parade thing with Joseph. Not attempts, just fights, three men with baseball rackets against Joseph, that kind of things.' started Clarisse

'But how? I mean he is your head of security, he was in charge, wasn't he? So he didn't have the chance to fight with three men on the street… Come on Grandma.'

'But that happened exactly before our first kiss.' said Clarisse

'Really?' asked Mia surprised

'Yes. Joseph took me home after a party with the limo, when he stopped the car at the traffic lamp three men suddenly jumped out, they knew him, 'cos they called his name. So Joseph got off, I begged him to drive through, but he didn't listen to me…'

'And what happened?' asked Mia excitedly 'Did he beat them?'

'Yes, he was the winner, but he had a terrible wound on his cheek.' answered Clarisse

'And? And? I can't wait!'

'Then he sat back to the limo…'

FLASHBACK

'Oh Joseph. Are you all right?' asked Clarisse worriedly as he got into the car

'Yes. I'm fine, don't worry.' said Joseph

'Oh you're bleeding. Come and sit next to me. There have to be a first aid kit somewhere.' said Clarisse

A few minutes later he was sitting next to her on the back seat and held his cheek

'Ok finished.' said Clarisse softly

'Thank you.' said Joseph 'Look, I had to go out, that's an affair of honor. Are you angry?'

'No. I'm just scared. What would be if they won?' said Clarisse with tears in her eyes

'They wanted me, I would never ever risk your life.' answered Joseph softly and cupped her cheek 'You know I love you.' whispered Joseph and slowly pulled her closer, then… he finally kissed her. This kiss was slow and full with emotions, they wanted to enjoy every moment of it. 'I'll always protect you.' whispered Joseph

'Yes I know.' smiled Clarisse and kissed him again….

OOOOOOOO

PRESENT

'So that was the story of our first kiss.' smiled Clarisse, she still felt the happiness of that kiss

'Aww Grandma. That was the sweetest story I've ever heard. So what will be your decision?'

'Oh.' sighed Clarisse 'I don't know. I'm still so scared, but Joseph is the perfect man, if we leave his profession out of consideration of course. He is adorable, attractive, intelligent, exciting…'

'I should think so!' smiled Mia 'A bit too exciting.'

'Yes, but I'm so in love with him. Oh Joseph, why am I so in love with you?' sighed Clarisse

''Cos he is the one for you. So what's your decision?' asked Mia excitedly

'Wish I could know it Mia. Wish I could know it…' said Clarisse softly

To be continued…

Author's Note:Thanks for reading,now please review!!!!:-)


	4. Finally Yes, But Fate Cut In

**Chapter 4****: Finally Yes, But Fate Cut In… **

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! Thanks to mayag12987, eac-dudette, Zsulie, prettycrazy, Gabrielle, bluegirl-783, and Kristi-Julie for all the lovely reviews!  Thank you girls! I love you all!  Here is the next chapter with a very sweet moment between our favorite characters and an unexpected twist in the end, but hey, I want to write an interesting story! So enjoy it and please leave me a review! Thanks! 

After Clarisse's confession, Mia went to speak with Joseph. He was in the security room…

'Hi Joe!' smiled Mia.

'Oh, Princess. What a lovely surprise.' answered Joseph and stood up.

'Can I have a word with you?'

'Of course.'

'But not here. Let's go to the office.' said Mia and turned to leave.

'Right.'

OOOOOOOOOOO

A little later in the office…

'Well, what's the problem?' asked Joseph as he closed the door.

'I heard that you asked Grandma to marry you.'

'Wow! You're such a well-informed girl. And what do you think about it?'

'I back to the hilt. You and Grandma is the perfect couple. I'm on your side Joe.' said Mia with a big grin on her face.

'Thanks. I'm glad you like the idea, but if you heard this little conversation, I think you already know about her hesitation.'

'Yes, and I know the reason too.' said Mia.

'Really?'

'Uhm.'

'And why doesn't she want to say yes?' asked Joseph.

'Because of your… well, your real profession.' said Mia finally.

'Really? And what's my real profession?' smiled Joseph.

'Don't full me Joe! I know that you're the boss of the mafia in Spain. You're a godfather.'

'Hahaha.' laughed Joseph.

'Are you denying it?'

'No, I'm not.' smiled Joseph 'I'm just surprised. You're like Hercule Poirot.'

'Thanks.' smiled Mia.

'So you know who I am and you still want me for your grandfather?' asked Joseph.

'Yes.' smiled Mia ''Cos you truly love Grandma and that's the point. I want to see her happy, after this arranged marriage she deserves a little happiness. '

'Yes, you're right… Oh, wish I could do anything.' smiled Joseph sadly.

'What will you do if she says no?'

'I'll stay of course. I promised her, that I'll stay whatever happens. I don't want to live without her. My life is here, this is my home, she is my home.'

'Aww.' smiled Mia 'There's only one solution you know… You have to gain over her.'

'But how?' asked Joseph.

'Make love to her.'

'Mia!' cried Joseph.

'What?! That's a good idea believe me.'

'But we discussed it and… we'll wait 'till everything become settled.' answered Joseph.

'And what do you think why is she waiting for so long? Hm?' asked Mia.

'Cos…'

'I'll tell you the answer.' started Mia ''Cos she is afraid of…'

'Afraid of what?'

'She is afraid of the power, your power over her. 'Cos if she made love to you… she couldn't say no.' said Mia.

'Oh… I've never been thinking about this.'

'So will you do it?' asked Mia.

'No. I don't want to force her… I don't want to lose her.'

'Yes, you're right. But you have to figure out something.' said Mia.

'No. She just needs time. She has to trust in me. That's the most important thing, the trust.'

'Right.' sighed Mia. 'Anyway, just don't give her up.'

'Never. I never gonna give her up. She will be mine at once. I know it.' smiled Joseph and winked.

OOOOOOOO

A few days later, Clarisse was sitting in the kitchen eating strawberries, when Joseph stepped in…

'Hello my dear.' smiled Joseph and moved closer to her.

'Oh Joseph.' sighed Clarisse, her smile was radiant, she always felt this joy when she saw him.

'I just popped in to eat something, but… I have a better idea. Are you alone?' asked Joseph in a husky voice.

'Why? What do you want to do?' teased him Clarisse and stood up.

'You know exactly the answer.' smiled Joseph and drew Clarisse closer, then kissed her softly on the lips. This kiss was sweet, long and definitely better than eating…

'Hmmm.' smiled Clarisse against his lips a few minutes later 'Are you hungry?'

'I'm starving.' answered Joseph and stroked her cheek.

'Well then let me cook you.' smiled Clarisse.

'Can you COOK?' asked Joseph surprised.

'Yes, I can. I have some hidden talents. '

'But you're a queen. Queens don't cook.'

'But I'm special.' smiled Clarisse.

'That's right. You're the most beautiful, the most…' said Joseph teasingly and started drew her closer.

'Joseph. Please. I'm serious. I….'

'Yes?' asked Joseph.

'What's wrong with cooking? I mean what's wrong with if I cook?' she was frustrated now.

'There's nothing wrong with it my dear… If you really want to cook let's do it.' said Joseph softly and cupped her cheek, but she pulled away from him.

'I really want to do it. I mean if we will live together…'

'Wait a minute! Is it a yes?' asked Joseph and looked in her eyes with full of hope.

'I didn't say yes. I'm just trying to say that, IF…I mean IF we will be together, I would like to live a normal life. We both had a hectic life. I just want a little peace, a normal, quiet life with cooking, cleaning…Oh it's silly isn't it?'

'No. That's exactly what I want too.' said Joseph.

'What?' asked Clarisse surprised and turned to face with him.

'I want the same… But… but I didn't dare to mention it, 'cos you're a queen, your lifestyle is so different. '

'But I'm longing for a normal life.'

'For a warm, cosy home …. with me?' asked Joseph with a smile.

'Just with you.' said Clarisse softly and cupped his cheek.

'Then why don't you say yes?'

'Yes, why don't?... ' wondered Clarisse 'That's all I ever wanted. Of course, I'm still afraid of your enemies, but I'll let you to protect me, that's the best I can do. 'Cos if I won't live with you, I won't live at all… Oh, I want to live with you Joseph. I truly want.' sighed Clarisse.

'So you say yes?' asked Joseph joyfully.

'… Yes.' smiled Clarisse. 'Yes.'

'Finally.' shouted Joseph from joy and hugged her happily.

That was a perfect moment, they were happy, finally happy and full with hopes and dreams… Life couldn't be better….

OOOOOOOOOO

Yes everything was perfect, Joseph was over the clouds but a few hours later Joseph's happiness was over…

'Joe! Joe!' shouted Shades. He finally caught him in the hall.

'What's the matter?' asked Joseph worriedly.

'Clarisse… Clarisse is disappeared and we found this letter on her bed.' said Shades and took it to Joseph.

Joseph was worried, his hands were shaking as he tore aside the envelope and opened the letter… His worst nightmares came true…

'_Now you'll pay for everything!' _

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Well what do you think? Sweet? Exciting? Let me know… Please leave me a review!  And there is more to come (lots of chapters  )… Are you ready for this? Hm? 

P.S.: Is there anybody out there who also want a warm and cosy home with Joseph? (Weezle 13, I think you're one of them, am I right? big naughty grin )


	5. If He Just Touches Her

**Chapter 5: If He Just Touches Her…**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! Big thanks to my dearest Laura to be my beta:-)Thanks for all the lovely reviews to clarisseandmishka, OSUSprinks, Kristine, The Velvet Top Hat,Captain Weirdo, bluegirl-783, mayag12987, and Gabrielle:-) Thank you girls! Here is ch5 with my most romantic flashback... Enjoy it and please leave me a review!:-)

'_Now you will pay for everything!' _the words of the letter resounded in his head.

'It's him… It's him.' whispered Joseph.

'Who?' asked Mia half shouted. 'I've just heard that someone kidnapped Grandma. Who was it Joe?' Mia was nearly hysterical, she arrived with Charlotte in a hurry.

'Monkey Moreno.' answered Joseph.

'Who?' asked everybody at once.

'Monkey Moreno. He is one of my biggest enemies from Spain.'

'From Spain?' asked Mia surprised. 'Have you got enemies in other countries, too?'

'Of course.' answered Joseph.

'Ok. Carry on.' said Mia.

'What do we know about him?' asked Charlotte.

'He is my family's archenemy, he is trading with guns, we crossed his plan about twenty years ago, and he always wanted to kill me.' said Joseph.

'When you got shot…' started Mia.

'Yes. It was him.' answered Joseph.

'If anything happens to Grandma…' Mia started to cry.

'Don't worry. He won't hurt her, he wants me.'

'Are you sure?' asked Mia among tears.

'Absolutely. I've known him for years. He will call me, but he likes play for time. So we'll have a long and restless night.'

'What do you want to do?' asked Mia.

'First I'll settle everything, guns, helicopters etc. 'Cos if we will know the place where he is with Clarisse, we can go immediately.'

'Right.' sighed Mia.

'I think you should rest a bit, 'cos the night will be very long Princess.' said Joseph.

'Ok. I'll try. But now I have to prepare.' answered Mia and left them.

'Ok. Shades, tell Peter and Mark to get ready with the helicopters. And I want to meet with everybody an hour later in the security room. Understand?' asked Joseph.

'Yes Sir.' answered Shades and went to the security room.

'Oh Joseph…' started Charlotte 'You're shaking.'

'Yes, I'm… I…' started Joseph, but he couldn't continue. He just slowly sat down onto the ground and buried his face in his hands.

'Joseph.' said Charlotte softly. She sat down next to him and stoked his back.

'If anything happens with Clarisse, I will never forgive myself.'

'She will be all right.' said Charlotte softly 'But hey, you was so sure about him a minute ago.'

'I just wanted to ease Mia… Yes, I know him, but I'm afraid of that he is capable of everything. Oh, Charlotte everything is my fault. I should have to die alone, and now instead of this I'm risking Clarisse's life. She is everything to me. She finally said yes this afternoon, I was so happy, but now I can lose her forever…' he was nearly crying.

'Don't worry. Everything will be all right. You waited for her nearly ten years, you can't lose her now.' smiled Charlotte.

'Really? Do you really think that?' asked Joseph at looked in her eyes.

'I'm absolutely sure of that.' smiled Charlotte. 'And now I think it's time to prepare ourselves for a long night.'

'You're right. Thanks Charlotte.' smiled Joseph and stood up.' Come.' said Joseph and pulled her to feet. 'Can we meet at nine in the security room?'

'Of course. And please try to relax.' smiled Charlotte 'He won't hurt Clarisse.'

'I really hope so… If he just touches her, that will be his last day on Earth!' whispered Joseph angrily and walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later Charlotte, Mia and Joseph were in the security room, Shades and the others were out on the palace grounds…

'That will be a long night.' sighed Mia

'Yes, you're right.' answered Charlotte. They were standing next to the coffee table, while Joseph was watching the monitors. He was depressed.

'Poor Grandma. I hope she is all right.' said Mia and started to cry again.

'Please don't cry Mia. We have to pull ourselves together. Joseph needs help. He looks strong, but inside he is desperate. Just look at him.' said Charlotte

'Oh yes, you're right.' answered Mia and looked at Joseph for a moment. 'We have to cheer him up.'

'Yes, and I don't know you heard or not, but Clarisse said yes to him this afternoon.'

'What?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier???!!!' Oh my God! I'm so happy! Wow! That's fantastic! Ok. Breath in, breath out. We have to divert his attention. Come.' said Mia and they went to sit next to Joseph.

'Any news Joseph?' asked Charlotte.

'No.' answered Joseph.

'Any news?' whispered Mia to Charlotte. 'That's the best you could ask?'

'Well, then it's your turn.' said Charlotte. She was a bit offended.

'Joe?' asked Mia.

'Yes, Princess?'

'That will be a long night and I thought that we can chat a little, you know just pass the time.'

'Right. If you want, but I'm not in a chatting mood.' answered Joseph.

'Please Joe.' asked Mia.

'Right.'

'So…Grandma told me about your first kiss in the limo. And she mentioned another few kiss too. Can you tell me about the kisses after that first? You know when and where? That kind of thing…'

'What?' whispered Charlotte to Mia. 'That's the most important thing now?'

'It's all right Charlotte.' said Joseph 'I love to speak about Clarisse. I always feel happiness when I think of her, and now I really need it.'

'Ok. You can start, we're listening.' smiled Mia, she was completely hooked.

'Ok… So after that first kiss in the limo, we shared a few in every week. My favorite part of the week was our late night security meeting in her office.' started Joseph.

'Late night security meetings?' asked Mia with a grin.

'Yes. In every week we spent one or two nights together.'

'You mean…' started Mia, but Joseph cut her in.

'No. We didn't sleep together.'

'There's nothing to do with sleeping.' smiled Mia.

'Ok. I'll correct myself, I didn't make love to her. Ok?'

'Then what did you do on a late night security meeting?' asked Mia.

'We just laid on the sofa, she was in my arms, and we kissed. I made a fire and brought her some tea. Clarisse was usually very tired, and she rather worked harder next day, just she could spend the night with me. We just relaxed on the sofa, chatted about everything and shared sweet kisses.'

'So you didn't make love to her? I can't believe it! You were alone whole night with your dream woman in your arms, kissing on the sofa and never ever made love to her? I can't believe it!' cried Mia.

'But that's the truth.' answered Joseph.

'I don't believe you. I'm sure there was something between you and her. Come on!' said Mia.

'Well there really was something…' started Joseph.

'I knew it. I knew it. You're a liar.' smiled Mia.

'No, I'm not. I said I didn't make love to her, and that's true.'

'Then what happened between you and Grandma?' asked Mia excitedly.

'Once we almost…you know. I just took off her bra…'

'Wow! You're a naughty boy Joey! And?'

'And Olivia knocked on the door.' answered Joseph.

'Damn it!' cried Mia 'So you took off her bra?'

'Yes, I'm still dreaming about that.' said Joseph with a dreamy look on his face.

'And then, you had plenty of times after that.' said Mia.

'Yes, but Clarisse didn't dare to do it anymore, it was too risky, so after that we just kissed on the sofa.'

'And is it enough?' asked Mia.

'Look. I've waited her for ten years Mia, I can't lose her. I couldn't risk it. Ten years ago, I didn't hope that she would love me one day; it's a miracle. And the kisses, the sweet nights together in her office, is more than I've ever dreamed of. I had many girlfriends in Spain, beautiful, young and pretty girls. I spent many passionate nights with them, but about twelve years ago, I suddenly realized that something is missing in my life. And a little later, I fell in love with Clarisse. I can't explain it better, but one night with Clarisse on the sofa is worth more than all of the passionate nights with those girls. I would give half of my lifetime for a night with Clarisse on that sofa.'

'Aww.' sighed Mia. 'You really love her. Don't worry, soon she will be your wife.'

'I'm afraid of she won't. After this, I'm sure she won't say yes. I've lost her forever…' said Joseph and buried his face in his hands.

To be continued….

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Now please review!

P.S.: Mia always asks about their kisses, I think it's a very important thing. I'm just telling my story with all the details, while you Dear Reader just sitting and saying: 'Hey I want to read about that kiss! Who cares about Genovia's future or that someone kidnapped Clarisse, if I can read about that kiss?' Am I right? lol.


	6. Where is Clarisse?

**Chapter 6: Where is Clarisse?**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone for the fantastic reviews! To The Velvet Top Hat, bluegirl-783, maya12987,and to Kristine. And a big hug to Laura to be my fantastic beta!:-)

"I've lost her forever." cried Joseph and buried his face in his hands. He looked so sad and desperate on that chair that Charlotte and Mia's hearts were ready to burst.

"Hey." said Charlotte and squeezed his hand gently "She loves you, and that's the point."

"No. It's not enough Charlotte." answered Joseph "I nearly could gain over her. She was always afraid of my enemies. It was the main reason she hesitated to marry me. And now that her worst nightmares came true, I've lost my chance. I've lost…BUT WHO THE HELL CARES!" Joseph was shouting now. He suddenly jumped up and threw his chair to the wall.

Charlotte and Mia were scared; they had never seen him this way before.

"It doesn't matter! I just want to get her back safe and sound. If anything happens to her, I'll kill that bastard, I swear!" He was deathly serious.

"Calm down Joseph! Please calm down." said Charlotte desperately as she stepped a little closer to him. "She'll be all right. Don't worry. Everybody is looking for Clarisse. We'll find her, wherever is she."

"Oh, Clarisse. Where are you?" asked Joseph desperately.

Yes, that was a very good question. Where was Clarisse?

OOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile on a farm, near the palace…

"What do you want to do with her?" asked Antonio. He looked at Clarisse, who was laying on a couch with bounded hand and foot. She was sleeping deeply from the sleeping injection.

"Well, I don't know yet." answered Moreno and turned to her direction. "She is very beautiful. Just look at her. Those full breasts, perfect figure, unforgettable face. I can understand why he has been waiting for her nearly ten years.What would Joseph say if I attained his goal before him? Hahaha." he was laughing meaningfully.

"Do you wanna…" asked Antonio.

"Well, I would love to. I've never been with a queen before. I'm sure she is very good at screaming. Hahaha."

"Why don't you just kill him?"

"…'Cos there would be no reason for it. His life does not mean anything for him. Dying is a professional risk. I want to hurt him, really hurt. So I had to find the most important thing in his life, and it's Clarisse. I want to see that he's suffering. And begging for someone to shoot him." said Moreno with real hate in his voice.

"So do you want to rape her?"

"Well, don't take our time. First I have a better idea." laughed Moreno.

OOOOOOOOO

A little later in the palace…

"Drink this." said Charlotte and passed a glass of brandy to Joseph.

"No thanks. I need a clear head. We have to go immediately in any moment. And I think…" started Joseph when the phone suddenly started to ring.

"Where is Clarisse?" asked Joseph breathless and angry at the same time as he literally threw himself into the phone." Where is Clarisse, you bastard? I will kill you!"

"Take it easy. Take it easy Joe." he was restful and sure of himself. "She is in safe with me."

"What did you do with her?" Joseph boiled over with rage. Charlotte and Mia listened with eager attention.

"Well, what did I do with her? Let's see it. She is laying on a couch at the moment, and I must say that you have a very good taste. She is extraordinary beautiful. Her creamy breasts and those silky tights…"

"If you just touch her with one finger…" whispered Joseph between his teeth.

"Well I have better parts of my body. Hahaha. Poor Clarisse, she deserves better than you. Oh, sorry if I offended you. Hahaha. If you could see that look on her face, she is so unsatisfied. I think I could give her what she wants."

"Don't dare! If you…"

"Please Joseph, I'm a gentleman. I just want to help you, if you have problems with your… How can I say it? With your capacity… You're an old friend of mine. Just a little favor between friends…"

"What do you want?" asked Joseph.

"What do I want? Want is an ugly word Joseph. I would like to take delight in the sight of your girlfriend. She has beautiful fingers. Did you realize that?"

"Stop playing Moreno and tell me what you want!" said Joseph with anger.

"I would like to make peace. And to prove my intentions, I'll send you a gift. Oh, I think it's already arrived." said Moreno to the phone, when Shades rushed in with a little velvet box in his hand…

"We found it before the front door Joe." said Shades and passed the box to Joseph.

"What is it?" asked Mia and Charlotte at once and stepped closer.

Joseph slowly opened the box… and inside…

There was a cut finger in it…

"Oh my God!" screamed Mia and swooned…

To be continued…

Author's Note: Ok breath in, breath out! You know me… 


	7. Are You Serious?

**Chapter 7: Are You Serious? **

**Author's Note: **Hi evyrbody! Thanks to Laura to beta this for me, and was awake 'till down just to do it for me! Say everybody a big thanks to my dearest Laura! I love you!:-) Thanks to prettycrazy, bluegirl-783, Kristine, The Velvet Top Hat, OSUSprinks, Clarisse-Von-Trapp, Gabrielle, and to maya12987 for all the enchanting reviews! Here is the next part! I was up 'till night, just to write it!:-)

"Oh, my God!" cried Charlotte too. Fortunately she was a bit stronger than Mia and could stand on her feet.

"Calm down!" said Joseph quickly. "Everybody calm down!" He tried to wake up the princess.

Soon she opened her eyes, but she was still hysterical…

"Grandma…"

"Calm down Mia! That's NOT Clarisse's finger."

"What?!" asked Mia and Charlotte at once with surprise and relief.

"That's not Clarisse's finger. That was just a rude joke." said Joseph.

"Then who's finger is it?" asked Mia, she was still sick of the thought.

"I don't know, but…Oh damn it, the phone." said Joseph as he suddenly realized that Moreno is still in line. "That was a disgusting joke, Moreno," said Joseph with anger into the phone.

"Yes I know it, but that was… Hahaha…that was so funny. Hahaha." laughed Moreno.

"Well if you laughed enough, would you be so kind to tell me WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Joseph was shouting now.

"Please Joseph. We are friends. As I said, I just want to make peace with you. Look, you ruined my business, but I'll forgive you, and I'll cancel your debt." said Moreno.

"Go to hell!"

"Hey, I've just took you a generous offer, and you're speaking me like that? But never mind, just listen. I'll cancel your debt… for Clarisse."

"WHAT?!" Joseph couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, Clarisse will stay with me. She needs a real man, if you don't mind. So… You're free now."

"You…" started Joseph, he nearly could breath from anger.

"Don't have to thank me. Hahaha… And now I have to go. I don't want to keep her waiting. You know what I mean." laughed Moreno and hung up the phone.

"THAT BASTARD!" shouted Joseph and practically broke the receiver. "Now, I'm gonna kill him." he murmured, then started to speaking into his earplug.

"Peter?"

"Yes Sir?" asked Peter immediately

"Did you identify where the call from is?"

"Yes Sir. He is on a farm, what lies about 10 miles along from the palace."

"Right. Tell everybody that we're leaving IMMEDIATELY!" said Joseph.

"Yes Sir." answered Peter and broke the line.

"Right." started Joseph and turned to the girls "Now we have to go, 'cos we know where she is… Every minute counts."

"Can we go?" asked Mia.

"Of course not." said Joseph quickly and started to leave. "Don't worry. I'll bring here back in safe."

OOOOOOOO

Twelve minutes later Joseph and the team arrived in a hurry. The farm was a desolate place, so they had to take care with their footsteps and be silent. Joseph went stealthily to the door with a gun in his hand…

OOOOOOOO

Meanwhile inside the house…

"I think it's time for a little fun." smiled Moreno wickedlyas he stepped closer to Clarisse, who was still sleeping with bounded hand and foot.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" started Antonio.

"Shut up! I want her." said Moreno in an authoritative tone.

"But Joseph will kill you…"

"He won't find us. We are in the middle of nowhere." answered Moreno "Come on Sleeping Beauty, weak up!" he cried. He hit Clarisse on her face, when Joseph burst open the door.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Joseph and fired. A moment later Moreno collapsed on the ground. He was dead.

After the first shot, in a flash, the security team was in the house. They caught Antonio and the other two men, who hadn't time to react, 'cos everything happened so fast.

"Clear him up." ordered Joseph, then bent down next to Clarisse, who started to wake up. He quickly unbound her arms and legs….

"Joseph…" said Clarisse on a sleepy voice.

"Are you all right?" asked Joseph desperately and helped her into an up-right position.

"Yes… What… What happened? Where is he?"

"He's dead. It's over, Clarisse. It's over. You're in safe now." said Joseph softly, as he grabbed her hand.

"It was so…" said Clarisse and started to cry.

"Ssshh darling. I'm here." said Joseph and hugged her tightly "Clarisse… Clarisse, look at me…. Did he hurt you?" He was afraid of her answer.

"…No, just that slap right now. I… I was sleeping most of the time, and didn't even wake up, just once, when the sleeping injection's effect elapsed. Joseph…"

"Yes, my love?" asked Joseph immediately.

"Take me home. Please. Take me home." asked Clarisse softly.

"Of course. Come." said Joseph and picked her up.

OOOOOOO

Two minutes later they were in the limo, towards the palace. Clarisse was sitting in Joseph's arms with her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and he held her tight. The private screen was up…

"Please forgive me Clarisse… Please forgive me." cried Joseph as he stroked her back. "It's my fault. Everything is my fault. Oh, my God. I wouldn't have survived if anything happened with you… I… I shouldn't have come to Genovia. I had no right to do it. I ruined your life, I ruined everything. You were right. My life is too dangerous for you. I…I can understand if you change your mind. If you don't want to marry me after all this… I'll stay, but only in the background… You can live your life and…"

"Joseph…" "And I will be just your bodyguard…" 

"Joseph… I still want to marry you." whispered Clarisse with still eyes closed.

"I… What?" asked Joseph, as he looked at the woman in his arms.

"I want to marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes, 'cos when I was awake, the only thing I could think, was you. I knew if anything happened to me, you… I… I love you so." She was crying now.

"Oh Clarisse, how can I deserve you?" asked Joseph with a smile, when she slowly opened her eyes and finally looked at him.

"I don't want to live without you anymore." said Clarisse softly.

"Me neither." smiled Joseph and he gently kissed her on the lips... The kiss was slow and sweet, but a few moments later Clarisse pulled away from him.

"No, Joseph. You don't understand me. I don't want to live another moment without you. I wanna marry you now."

"What?!" asked Joseph.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and now please review!:-)


	8. Scandalous Wedding

**Chapter 8: Scandalous Wedding**

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Thanks to my dear Laura to be my fantastic beta:-) And thanks to everybody for the lovely reviews. So thanks to Zsulie, prettycrazy, The Velvet Top Hat, Captain Weirdo, maya12987, Kristine and to bluegirl-783. And there will be a lot of kissing scene just for you Kristine!:-)**

"Now?" asked Joseph. "You mean…"

"Now, immediately." answered Clarisse.

"But…This is really what you want?" He barely could hide his smile.

"Yes. I know it's fast and strange, but in the last few hours my whole world turned upside-down. Suddenly I see everything crystal clear. My whole life was all about duty and responsibility. I was always the good girl. I was exemplary and good in everything, but now I want to live, want to live my life. I mean MY life. Not the life what others expects from me. I want to be happy, really happy first time in my life. I know I haven't lived at all, but now it's over. I want to live with you, wake up everyday in your arms, live a normal life in our own home, not in the spotlights with servants and journalists. I just wanna enjoy my life… with you. Is that ok? I mean this fast wedding and everything. Or you rather would like to have a real wedding, with a wedding dress and guests?"

"No… There's just only one thing I want… and it's you." smiled Joseph and kissed her again. This time she could completely enjoy the moment. Joseph gently pulled her closer and made small circles on her back, while he kissed her hungrily.

A few minutes later she smiled against his lips…

"This is so good."

"So are you feeling better?" asked Joseph with a smile.

"Definitely better. You're a real medicine. We should sell you bottled, I think that would be a huge success."

"What an idea." chuckled Joseph.

"Yeah, but I think I would keep all the bottles for myself… You know just for the rainy days." smiled Clarisse.

"All right… Oh Clarisse, I still can't believe that you'll be my wife. I think we should hurry up."

"Why?"

"'Cos I'm afraid you will change your mind, if you wake up." smiled Joseph.

"If I'm dreaming, I never wanna wake up. " laughed Clarisse "Oh, what was that?"

"We arrived." said Joseph "So what's the plan?"

"I will call the archbishop after everybody calmed down a little."

"Do you know it's nearly four o'clock in the morning?" asked Joseph with a smile.

"Yes, but the archbishop was always a bad sleeper."

"Really?"

"Yes, but now it's Showtime! " smiled Clarisse.

OOOOOOOOOO

As they stepped into the palace, Mia jumped up from her chair and ran to Clarisse.

"Grandma! Finally!" shouted Mia and hugged her. She was a strong girl so Clarisse nearly could breath.

"Mia…Mia please." tried Clarisse.

"What happened? Are you all right? Did he hurt you?... " she asked a hundred questions with one breath.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Joseph just arrived at the right time." smiled Clarisse and glanced at Joseph.

"I'm so happy that you're back in safe and sound. I was so nervous, I desperately tried to do something, but I couldn't. Oh grandma, I'm so relieved, you have to tell me everything…"

"Of course dear, but not now. We have a more important thing to do."

"Oh, yes you have to rest a bit after this horror." said Mia tolerantly.

"No, I'm totally fresh. Now we have to organize the wedding." smiled Clarisse.

"You mean your wedding with Joseph? So you still wanna marry him? Wow! That's so cool." smiled Mia. "But I think we can organize it tomorrow. What time will be the wedding?"

"As soon as possible…" answered Clarisse.

"Oh I see, so maybe on this weekend?" asked Mia.

"Now."

"WHAT?! Now? You mean NOW? But…but…" tried Mia.

"I want to marry immediately."

"Wow! I…I…"

"Relax dear. Just help me, alright?" asked Clarisse.

'Ok." smiled Mia, when Charlotte arrived in a hurry.

"Your Majesty!" cried Charlotte. She forgot about the etiquette and hugged the queen.

"Oh Charlotte. Please don't cry. I'm fine. Joseph saved me, and I have news for you." smiled Clarisse and lifted Charlotte's face up a bit. "We have to plan a wedding now."

"What?!" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah I know it's a bit fast and… I'll tell you everything later, but now I have to call someone." said Clarisse and went to her office.

"Is she really all right?" asked Charlotte when the queen disappeared.

"Yes… No…I…I don't know exactly." answered Joseph frankly. "She has a serious mood swings. When I found her in the first few minutes she always started to cry, then all in a sudden, she was full with life and wanted to marry me and start a new life immediately. I don't know what to think, but she seems so happy, and… and I'm over the clouds. So…"

"It's normal, Joseph. Don't worry." smiled Charlotte "She is a woman."

"A woman…"

"Yes like me. I always change my mind." smiled Charlotte.

"Oh I see. But…"

"Don't worry. This night was a shock, but I think she will be all right. Yes, maybe she is not quite herself, or… she IS herself now. I mean, maybe…no, I'm sure this is the real Clarisse. So, don't think about it, just marry her! "

"Thanks Charlotte." smiled Joseph and squeezed her hand.

A moment later Clarisse was back.

"Did you call him?" asked Joseph.

"Yes, we settled everything." smiled Clarisse. "He will be here soon."

"He was sleeping…" started Joseph.

"No, he was still up…"

"Are you sure the archbishop was up?" asked Joseph.

"Yes, he answered the phone." smiled Clarisse.

"After how many rings?"

"I don't know, twenty or thirty." answered Clarisse innocently.

"He was sleeping."

"No, no, he's just deaf in one ear."

"What?"

"Well, you would have to be deaf in one ear not to hear the phone ring twenty or thirty times."

"Ok. Ok. He'll survive it." laughed Joseph.

"Surely." answered Clarisse with a cute smile. "And now, go and change. We'll meet here in 30 minutes. That's enough time. Isn't it?"

"Of course." smiled Joseph and gave her a quick kiss.

OOOOOOOOOO

Exactly 30 minutes later, Joseph was in the hall with Shades waiting for the girls. Joseph was happy and excited, but still a bit worried, 'cos she could change her mind any minute…

But soon Clarisse finally arrived. As she walked down on the stairs, Joseph nearly could breath, she was so beautiful… Clarisse was wearing a simple white lace dress, which fitted perfectly to her body. She was like an angel…

"Oh my God! You're enchanting." smiled Joseph and kissed her when she finally arrived.

"Thanks… So are you ready?" asked Clarisse with a radiant smile.

"I can't wait." smiled Joseph too.

"Then let's go to the church. I think the archbishop is already waiting for us."

"I hope so." smiled Joseph and then walked out hand in hand.

"To the church?" asked Mia surprised.

"Why?" asked Charlotte. She was at loss.

"He's just killed someone an hour ago."

"Oh Mia. Don't be so fussy!" said Charlotte and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The wedding was simple and magical at the same time. As they stood before the altar, the world seemed to slow down. They were in their own little world. Clarisse nearly could answer to the archbishops questions, she was lost… lost in Joseph's eyes…

"I pronounce you man and wife." said the archbishop finally. "You may kiss the bride."

That was the only sentence that they both heard crystal clear….

Joseph slowly stepped closer and kissed her gently on the lips…

They no longer registered the outside world… As the kiss deepened Joseph put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer… and Clarisse… she was lost in his kisses…

Mia and the others, include the archbishop was looking them with a smile. None of them wanted to wake the happy couple up…

Fortunately, a few minutes later Clarisse broke the kiss, 'cos she needed some air. As they suddenly realized the smiling people around them, they are both laughing… and a moment later everybody followed them.

They were happy, extraordinary happy. Everything was perfect.

Soon Joseph grabbed her hand and they started to walk down the aisle towards the door. Clarisse was smiling radiantly and Joseph… he was the happiest man in the world, Clarisse was finally his. The world couldn't be better…

But as they stepped out from the church, suddenly light blinded them, but that wasn't the light of the morning sun, that was flashlight. Flashlight everywhere…

As they slowly regained their sights, they realized that at least a hundred reporters were around them and they were asking questions…

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! It's true that somebody kidnapped you yesterday?"

"How could you survive it?"

"Your Majesty! Joseph was the one who saved you?"

"Did you really marry to your head of security?"

"Did you know that your new husband is a godfather?"

"Are you planning that Genovia will trade with guns?"

"How does it feel marry to the mafia?"

Questions and questions from everywhere. Clarisse was standing in frozen with Joseph, surrounded by the reporters.

Inside the church, Mia and Charlotte waited to stepping out into the morning sun, but as the doors opened, they were in a shock too.

"What's going on here Charlotte?" cried Mia.

"Scandal."

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and now please review:-)


	9. Wedding Night and Complications

**Chapter 9: Wedding Night and Complications**

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Thanks to Laura to be my fantastic beta:-) And I dedicte this chapter to OSUSprinks, Maya12987, prettycrazy, Kristi-Julie, clarisseandmishka, The Velvet Top Hat, Zsulie, Captain Weirdo, and to bluegirl-783 and to cruelpetra, for she continued In Vino Veritas.:-)**

A few moments later, everybody was still frozen, but Charlotte kept her presence of mind. She stepped out from behind and made an announcement.

"May I have everybody's attention please?" said Charlotte to the reporters in a firm voice. Soon inquiring silence filled the little square. "We'll hold a press conference this afternoon at four o'clock. So you can ask your questions there. Thank you." smiled Charlotte officially, then quickly ushered the newlyweds to the limo.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Inside the car…

"I can't believe it." cried Mia, after Joseph puss the private screen's button "How did they know?"

"Maybe someone at the palace is not so reliable." said Joseph.

"But who is it?" asked Mia.

"I think it doesn't matter now. The question is: What should we say to the press?" asked Joseph.

"That's no problem, I will find out something later. We have a plenty of time 'till four o'clock. Oh, that reminds me, well done Charlotte!" smiled Clarisse "You're a smart girl."

"Thanks." smiled Charlotte.

"And now, we are going back to the palace. But in the church, there is a lot of thing to do yet. Mia, Charlotte, will you take care of this?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes, of course." said the two young ladies at once.

"Well, then we're going, and have a pleasant… you know." smiled Mia and they got off.

OOOOOOOO

As the door closed, the limo started to move… Joseph was still sitting with Clarisse on the backseat…

"Sorry Clarisse." said Joseph softly as he turned to Clarisse and grabbed her hand.

"What do you sorry for?"

"I always cause trouble. The shooting, the other attempts, your kidnapping, then now the press… You're always getting in trouble because of me."

"Don't worry. I know how to deal with the press. Well, at four o'clock I hope I will know it. Ok?" asked Clarisse with a smile.

"Ok… And now, we have an important business." smiled Joseph and pulled her closer.

"What is that exactly?" asked Clarisse teasingly.

"I'll show you." answered Joseph and kissed her softly on the lips. As the kiss deepened, she started shivering, but that was totally right for the moment. A few minutes later Clarisse slowly broke the kiss, and looked at the ring on her finger lovingly.

"Oh Joseph, it's so beautiful. I love this ring. When… When did you buy it? You had only 30 minutes…" asked Clarisse with a smile.

"I bought it yesterday, after you said yes, but I couldn't give it to you, 'cos…"

"Yes I know." said Clarisse softly "But now it's over, and we are together. Our new life is just getting started, so let's see the programs of the day…"

"Right. So now, we're going back to the palace and…" started Joseph.

"And gonna finish what we started three years ago.."

"Hm, I love that idea…" said Joseph with a big grin on his face.

" Right. Then let's go." smiled Clarisse and grabbed his hand, 'cos they arrived.

OOOOOOOOO

Their way from the car 'till the bedroom was a bit slow but very pleasurable...

As they reached her bed, Joseph slowly sat down, and started drew her closer, but Clarisse stopped him…

"Just a minute. I'll be right back. But, don't sleep ok?" smiled Clarisse and turned to leave.

"Sleeping? It's an offence." teased her Joseph and laid down onto the bed, just for a few moments…

Clarisse not awaited him for so long, but when she stepped into the bedroom again, Joseph was already sleeping…

"Oh Honey." smiled Clarisse and gently stroked his back "Poor Joseph. He is awfully tired, but didn't dare to mention it." thought Clarisse.

Soon she found a blanket and gently covered him with it, then snuggled next to him. A few minutes later she was sleeping too….

OOOOOOOOOOOO

When Joseph woke up, it was nearly 3:30 pm…

"Clarisse… Clarisse." said Joseph as he realized that Clarisse is not in the room.

"Yes dear?" asked Clarisse and stepped in. She was dressing…

"Did I fall asleep?" asked Joseph.

"Yes. You were very tired. But never mind, we have plenty of times." winked Clarisse and went to the mirror.

"Yes you're right." smiled Joseph and got up." But now I'm free." He smiled and started kissing her neck.

"Oh yes honey, but I'm not. You know the press…" said Clarisse sadly

"Oh, damn it. I completely forgot about it." said Joseph.

"Never mind darling. Now, I have to deal with the press, but a few hours later we really should finish what we started on that sofa three years ago, Hm?"

"Oh yes." smiled Joseph and kissed her "Then I should change. Give me five minutes, and we can go, right?"

"Do you wanna come?"

"Of course I wanna come." answered Joseph "I know you're still the queen, but we are one team now."

"Yes of course." smiled Clarisse radiantly and kissed him on the lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

After a few minutes of emergency consulting, Clarisse and Joseph stepped into the hall, where a real crowd was waiting for them…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Her Majesty, Queen Clarisse Renaldi." announced Charlotte.

Clarisse restfully went to the microphones with Joseph, and turned to face with them.

"Your Majesty. Are you ready?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes."

"Right. First question." said Charlotte and pointed at a young man in the front line.

"Your Majesty. Is it true that you've married to your head of security this morning?"

"Yes, it's true. Joseph is my husband now." smiled Clarisse.

"Congratulation Your Majesty."

"Thank you."

"I have another question: Why was the wedding in that early hour?" asked the same man.

"Well, we wanted a quiet wedding, but things didn't work out as you see…" laughed Clarisse.

"Next one." said Charlotte and looked at the woman in the third row.

"Your Majesty. Is it true that someone kidnapped you yesterday?"

"No. Of course not. What a silly idea!" laughed Clarisse.

"But you were not in the palace whole afternoon and night."

"That's not true. I was there, just in my suite. I wanted to prepare for my wedding, that's all."

"Next one." said Charlotte.

"Joseph. Is it true that you're the boss of the mafia in Spain?"

Clarisse looked at Charlotte worriedly for a moment, but Joseph gave a smart answer.

"Come now!" laughed Joseph. "There were always gossips in the palace about my life, but unfortunately I have to make you lose. I had a boring life. So it's just a malicious gossip. Anyway, may I ask, who was your informator?

"Viscount Mabrey." answered the man.

"Oh I've thought it." smiled Joseph. "He always wanted to get the throne. He is a wicked man. And if I'm not convincing you, I tell you, that if that mafia thing were true, he would be dead already." laughed Joseph.

There was a huge laughing in the room, and Clarisse finally sighed from relief…

OOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the press conference was light…

Now Joseph and Clarisse were in her suite, finally alone…

"Well, where did we stop?" asked Clarisse teasingly as Joseph closed the door and put his arms around her.

"I think somewhere here..."smiled Joseph and kissed her with passion.

As the kiss deepened, Joseph slowly turned around, and now Clarisse's back was against the door. He started kissing her neck, while Clarisse was moaning more and more sensually…

"Oh Joseph. Yes. That's good." moaned Clarisse.

Now Joseph continued his way down on her body. He started kissing her chest, and her breasts. Then a little later, he slowly took off her bra among slow kisses, just exactly like as three years ago.

"Finally. We arrived that part where we finished last time." whispered Clarisse. It was a hard thing to say a word, 'cos she could nearly breath.

Soon their other cloths were landed on the floor, one after the other.

As the passion built up in their heated bodies, Joseph lifted her right leg up a bit and drew her even closer. Then with a sudden movement, she wrapped her legs around Joseph's waist…

"Oh Joseph. I can't wait… I… I wanna feel your love inside." cried Clarisse and started pull down his boxer.

That was the point when everything accelerated. Joseph literally tore down her knickers and made her happy right then and there…

OOOOOOOO

Next morning the sun shined brightly through the lace curtains and filled their suite with light. They woke up in each other's arms…

"Good morning Honey." smiled Joseph and kissed her softly, as she opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"Good morning, my dear husband." smiled Clarisse and started stoking his chest.

"Well what does it feel like to be my wife?" asked Joseph with a smile.

"I think, I need a little more time to answer to this question. And a little more pleasing…" Clarisse teased him.

"Well, that's resoluble, I think." chuckled Joseph and drew her closer to a sweet kiss. But when they started to get heated again, someone knocked on the door…

They pulled away and straightened the sheets with chuckling, then she said…

"Come in."

"Good morning Your Majesty, Joseph. "said Charlotte. She was a bit embarrassed.

"Hello Charlotte." answered Joseph and Clarisse at once.

"I'm awfully sorry to disturbing you, but I have important news."

"Don't worry. "smiled Clarisse "I know the world doesn't stop, just because we're married. Just tell me what happened."

"So, there was a parliamentary meeting this morning…" started Charlotte "where they made a decision, and…"

"And?" asked Clarisse.

"And they froze your accounts."

"WHAT?!"

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and now please review!:-)


	10. I Made a Decision

**Chapter 10 : I ****Made**** a ****Decision**

**Author's Note: ** Hi Everybody! Thanks to my dearest Laura (OSUSprinks) to be my magnificent beta! And thanks for all the lovely reviews to OSUSprinks, prettycrazy, Zsulie, clarisseandmishka, The Velvet Top Hat, Maya12987, kristi-julie, bluegirl-783 and to Captain Weirdo. I dedicate this chapter to all of you! 

"They froze your accounts." repeated Charlotte.

"But… but why?" asked Clarisse shocked. "Oh… About Joseph, am I right?"

"Yes, exactly."

"But I thought everybody calmed down after the press conference." said Clarisse.

"Yes, you won them over, but the trust has disappeared. That was the reason they referred to."

"I can't believe it. Everything was so perfect… and now… Oh, what am I going to do?" sighed Clarisse.

"Relax honey. We'll figure out something." said Joseph softly.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Nothing is hopeless." smiled Joseph. "But first, we should get dressed and then hold an emergency meeting in the office in half an hour."

"Right. That's a good idea." smiled Clarisse, then turned to Charlotte. "So we'll meet in 30 minutes in the office. Please inform Mia, and we'll see what happens next…"

"Very well, Your Majesty." smiled Charlotte and left the room.

OOOOOOOOOO

They both dressed up in record time, but Joseph went on before, 'cos he wanted to do something immediately.

In the office…

"I… I can't find words." said Mia shocked when they told her the whole story. "So grandma is poor now…"

"Don't be silly Mia." said Joseph. "Why would she be poor?"

"'Cos she has no money at the moment… But wait a minute! I have! They didn't freeze my accounts, so I can give her money…" smiled Mia widely.

"Yes, you're right, and it's very sweet of you Mia, but Clarisse is my wife now, so I'll pay her way." said Joseph.

"No. She is my grandmother, I'll pay for everything."

"No, Mia. I'll pay for everything, and I not yield an inch." said Joseph in a firm voice.

"Can I say something IN MY CASE?" asked Clarisse as she stepped in.

"NO!" said Mia and Joseph at once. That was the only thing they could agree.

"Right." said Clarisse and took a deep breath. "But now if you can concentrate, we have to solve a more important problem."

"What would be more important than this?" asked Mia.

"I made a decision… I'm going to resign."

"What? But grandma, it's not that serious…"

"Please Mia, it's not a force. It's a perfect opportunity. I want to live my own life, so it's a perfect chance. It could not have come at a better time…"

"But who will be the next on the throne?" asked Mia.

"You, darling… Oh, don't look so scared, you're ready for it. Believe me…" smiled Clarisse and cupped her cheek.

"And you wanna be finally happy…"

"Yes, exactly." answered Clarisse softly.

"Ok. " sighed Mia and started to murmuring. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment, that something else is more important than fear… Ok, I'll do my best." smiled Mia and hugged her grandmother.

"Thank you darling." said Clarisse with tears in her eyes. "So now, we just have to keep our fingers crossed. We need the parliament's confirmation."

OOOOOOOOO

A few hours later, the parliament held a special session, 'cos the queen wanted to announce something…

"Gentlemen." started Clarisse her speech. "I heard about your decision. And I must say that I was quite surprised you were duped by a malicious gossip. I gave my answers on that press conference yesterday, and if I've not won you over… I'm sorry… But I have nothing else to add…"

"But Your Majesty…" started Viscount Mabrey.

"Let me finish…" said Clarisse in a firm voice. "As I said, I have nothing else to add, but I think this situation is not good for Genovia. I don't want to rule this country, if you Gentlemen don't trust in me hundred percent, so…" said Clarisse and took a deep breath "I made my decision and I'm going to resign… for the benefit of my granddaughter, Amelia. And now, all those who support Amelia to be the queen, say aye…"

There was quiet in the room for a few moments, but soon Mr. Montaz got up and broke the silence…

"Aye." said the prime minister.

"Aye." said Lord Palimore too. And a second later…

"Aye." said most of them at once.

OOOOOOOOOOO 

Clarisse was contented, the parliamentary meeting was definitely a success, so Mia could be queen and her own life… yes, that was finally perfect…

She was in their suite with Joseph…

"I'm so glad, that everything is settled." smiled Joseph and drew her closer lovingly.

"Yes, me too." smiled Clarisse. "Now we can start our new life, I mean really start."

"So after Mia is queen we can move finally?"

"Yes. We'll find a nice and cosy house somewhere and move in. Oh, I can't wait for it."

"A real home." sighed Joseph. "That's what I always wanted. And I can finally give you everything."

"That reminds me, what was that argument with Mia in my office?" asked Clarisse.

"That wasn't an argument. I'll pay the house and everything. What's the matter?" asked Joseph, 'cos Clarisse pulled away a little.

"I… I know it's appropriate. But I want to pay half of the price of our house." said Clarisse.

"But why? I have plenty of money, and I'm your husband. Look Clarisse, I wanna look after you, give you everything I can. Please don't take that away from me.Please." asked Joseph softly and cupped her cheek.

"I won't, but leave me this one thing. Just half of the house… It's important to me." answered Clarisse.

"Of course, if you want. But I don't understand it. And anyway, how can you pay it?"

"Oh, I have a secret account in Switzerland, you know just for safety. And the reason is… Well it's quite simple. When I was at home, everything was my parents'. Then I came to the palace, and everything was still someone else's thing. Rupert's palace, Rupert's bed, Rupert's car… I have nothing. I mean beyond the clothes and some little things… So I want to live in my own house, our house, not in my husband's house. Do you understand it?"

"Yes. I see now." said Joseph and kissed her gently. This kiss was… relaxing. That was the best word to describe it. She felt herself eased and happy. This marriage thing with Joseph was totally different, they were equals… not as with Rupert.

"So I think we should look for a house tomorrow…" smiled Joseph.

"Yes, don't waste the time. The truth is, that I actually found one."

"Really? Just because I found one too."

"Where?" asked Clarisse.

"It's a secret. I've known a place for years, and… I always imagined my life there… with you."

"It's quite spooky, 'cos 'my house' is the one, where I've always wanted to live with you." smiled Clarisse.

"Oh, How will we choose?" asked Joseph chuckling.

"Well that will be easy I think. We don't even know they want to sell it or not.Maybe we won't have to choose."

"Oh, yes you're right." said Joseph sadly. "But don't worry. I believe in fortune, and that vision in my head is so clear… I know we're gonna live there."

"Or in 'my house'."

"Yes, honey." smiled Joseph and gave her a kiss. "Leave that to fate."

"Right." smiled Clarisse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, they arrived at the beach. Joseph wanted to show his choice first. He was so excited like a child…

"Ok. Now, close your eyes." said Joseph "The house is not far from here. Don't worry, I'll guide you."

"Right. But If I fall…" Clarisse teased him while they started walk.

"If you fall, you could carry along me with you, and we could make love on the beach." smiled Joseph.

"Be careful Sir! 'Cos I'll take at your word." giggled Clarisse.

"Well, here I am!" said Joseph with a big grin on his face.

A few minutes later they finally arrived…

"Do we stop?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes, 'cos we arrived. You can open your eyes now. This is my choice." announced Joseph. He hoped that she gonna love it, but he never expected a reaction like this… She started to laughing…

"Hahaha." giggled Clarisse. "It's… Hahaha…"

"What is so funny dear?" asked Joseph with a smile.

"That's… That's the same house I chose."

To be continued….

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! And now please review! There is more to come!:-)


	11. It's Impossible

**Chapter**** 11: It's Impossible…**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Laura to be my faithful beta!  And thanks for all the lovely reviews to kristi-julie, clarisseandmishka, Captain Wierdo, maya12987, bluegirl-783 and to prettycrazy!Thank you girls! 

"So we chose the same house?" asked Joseph with a smile.

"Yes, it seems so. Wow. I still can't believe it…" laughed Clarisse. "That's fantastic."

"Yes, you're right. And do you remember? I said leave it to fate.And it worked. So that's why was so clear that vision in my head… That'll be our new home."

"Knock on wood.We know nothing about this house. Maybe they don't want to sell it."

"But it's been empty for years… I checked it so many times." said Joseph.

"Right then. What'll be the first step?"

"I'll investigate a bit, and find the owner somehow. And then, we'll make them an offer they can't refuse." winked Joseph. "But now, let's have a look around."

"But it's not appropriate… Joseph! Wait!" said Clarisse, but he already stepped in.

"Look Clarisse, it's perfect…"

"Joseph. I don't think we…"

"Don't worry Honey. Just look at this terrace and this view." said Joseph and he opened the French windows. "You can see the sea."

"Oh, my God." cried Clarisse. "It's much more beautiful, than I thought… I want to live here. Oh Joseph, I desperately want to live here." said Clarisse while Joseph hugged her and they watched the magnificent view.

"Don't worry dear. I'll arrange it." winked Joseph.

"But nothing illegal…" said Clarisse.

"Of course not. But if I have no other choice…"

"Joseph!"

"Just kidding. Just kidding." laughed Joseph.

"I hope so. You promised me. Do you remember?"

"Of course. I remember everything, every promise, every kiss, every sweet moment with you." smiled Joseph and kissed her slowly with his heart full of love.

The world disappeared for a few minutes… Then a little later Joseph broke the kiss…

"Well, I think we successfully inaugurated our new home." smiled Joseph.

"That's what you call an inauguration? Let me tell you something. If you get this house, we're gonna inaugurate it properly." smiled Clarisse.

"Properly? What do you mean by that exactly?" Joseph teased her.

"I'll show you, just get the house." smiled Clarisse mischievously.

"Right. I'll do my best. And I hope you won't break your promise…"

"A queen never breaks a promise. All right an ex-queen…" smiled Clarisse.

"Not ex-queen, queen. You will always be my queen." said Joseph and kissed her softly.

OOOOOOOO

That promise did its part… So four days later Joseph gave Clarisse a little velvet box…

"Oh, Joseph. What is it?" asked Clarisse excitedly.

"Just open it."

"Right." smiled Clarisse and she slowly opened the box. Inside there was a key…"Is it what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, I settled everything, the house is ours. You just have to sign the papers here, and here." said Joseph as he took out the contract.

"You're fantastic." cried Clarisse as she put down the pen. "I'm so happy. We finally have an own home. When can we move in?"

"Immediately, if you want."

"Perfect. But how… How could you arrange it?" asked Clarisse.

"Well, we were in luck, 'cos the owner wanted to sell it for years, but has had no success. So the house just waited for us."

"It's like in fairy tales." sighed Clarisse happily. "I still can't believe it. So we can move in tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Right. I'm gonna make a list and we're going shopping." smiled Clarisse.

"Shopping with you? Well, then I'll be prepared with enough cold meals for three days." teased her Joseph.

"Make that four days, just for safety." giggled Clarisse.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few days went by fast with shopping and setting up house.

Now they were standing in the living room hand in hand…

"Well…" sighed Clarisse. "I think it's quite livable now. We just need a few more things, but tonight we can stay finally. Do you wanna stay?" asked Clarisse and turned to Joseph.

"Of course. But if we'll spend the night here, we have to celebrate."

"You're right. Open a bottle of champagne."

"As you wish my queen." smiled Joseph and he went to the kitchen.

A few moments later, he arrived back with two glasses and a bottle.

"Here you are." smiled Joseph and passed the glass to Clarisse.

"Thanks."

"Well, to our happy new life…" started Joseph as he held up the glass. "Sorry, to our happy and long life."

"Cheers." smiled Clarisse and drank a bit. "And now, I don't know if you remember or not, but I made a promise."

"Well, I think I can remember something… not clearly, but yes, maybe you said something. What was that exactly?" Joseph teased her as they put down the glasses.

"Would you be so kind to sit down Sir?" asked Clarisse and pointed at the sofa.

"Certainly Madam." smiled Joseph and sat down, then looked lovingly at his wife.

"Well, Congratulation Sir. You're the lucky winner tonight." smiled Clarisse and started to undo her dress. Joseph was speechless, he just stared at Clarisse with an opened mouth.

She slowly took off her dress, then her stockings. Slowly, very slowly, which whipped Joseph's desire up. Then she took off her bra… That was the limit for Joseph. He couldn't sit any longer on the sofa, he reached for Clarisse, and drew her down on top of him… And… they kept that promise very well.

Their first night in the beach house was hot and perfect. They were finally alone, so Clarisse could scream as loud as she wanted… And she didn't hold herself back, to Joseph's satisfaction…

OOOOOOOOO

The next few days spent in totally happiness, but Clarisse was a bit sick.

And that feeling was somehow familiar for her… So, when Joseph went to manage a few things in town, she did a few tests, and a little later, she knew that…

She was right…

"Oh, my God. I'm pregnant."

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** OK! Breath in, breath out. First of all, Clarisse is 58 in my story. And, yes I learnt biology at school, so I know that the limit is 52-53, but that will be some kind of miracle, right? And don't forget, it's a fiction… 


	12. I'm Pregnant

**Chapter****12: I'm Pregnant…**

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody! Thanks to kristi-julie, prettycrazy, The Velvet Top Hat, clarisseandmishka, bluegirl-783 and to Captain Wierdo for the enchanting reviews. And sorry Laura.For propitiation: I dedicate this chapter to you, for your Birthday. I know it's not perfect but it's a sweet chapter.:-) Love Liz

It was nearly afternoon when Joseph arrived back. He found Clarisse on the terrace deep in thoughts…

"I've back Honey…" smiled Joseph and stepped closer "Honey?... Honey?"

"Oh Joseph, you're here. Sorry I didn't realize you." said Clarisse and turned to face with him.

"Yes, I can see… Are you all right?" asked Joseph and stroked her cheek gently.

"Yes, yes of course. I was just thinking a bit, that's all."

"About what?"

"Oh, just Mia was on my mind. She is twenty-one, and she and Nicholas make a fine pair. So maybe she will marry soon, and then I'll be a great-grandmother…"

"Oh I see." smiled Joseph.

"Have you…" started Clarisse.

"Yes?" asked Joseph.

"Have you ever wanted a child?"

"Oh… Well, yes. But those days are gone. I mean we ran out of time."

"So you dreamt about an own child?" asked Clarisse softly.

"Yes, I always desperately wanted a child, but those women I met… Well, I couldn't imagine them as my child's mother, and when I found the one… Now it's too late." sighed Joseph. "Oh, don't misunderstand me. I wouldn't change you for anything. We simply ran out of time. And if that's the price I have to pay, I don't say a word. I'm so happy with you. You're my everything." whispered Joseph and kissed her gently on the lips.

A few moments later Clarisse slowly broke the kiss…

"So… if you could wish one thing, what will be that?" asked Clarisse.

"If I could wish one thing? Well I would wish at least 30 happy years with you."

"Ok, but don't think of me…"

"Well then I definitely wish a child… But it's so pointless Clarisse. It's just dreaming…"

"No it's not." said Clarisse softly.

"How do you mean?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

"…"

"Joseph?"

"You're joking."

"No I'm not."

"You mean I'll be a daddy?" asked Joseph with a big grin on his face.

"Yes."

"Oh my God!" shouted Joseph and picked Clarisse up.

"Joseph. Put me down. Please put me down. You know I'm…" started Clarisse.

"Of course. Of course. Sorry. I just can't believe it. It's so unexpected and sudden and magical and… Oh, I'm so happy." smiled Joseph and kissed her.

"So you want this baby?" asked Clarisse with a smile.

"How can you ask a question like that? Of course I want it. That's all I ever wanted after you. No, I'll correct myself. My dream was a real family with you, but I thought it's just a fantasy. And now? My wildest dreams are coming true… But… Wait a minute. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I made three tests, and the symptoms are the same as with my boys."

"But we ran out of time a few years ago…"

"Yes, that's right. The limit is about 52-53, but… Well, I don't know what happened, but I'm pregnant. I'm sure."

"I really hope that you're right… Oh." sighed Joseph "I thought I couldn't be happier, but now… We have to go to the doctor as soon as possible. Just to check everything is all right."

"Of course. I'll ask an appointment. Do you want to come?"

"It's a stupid question. I wouldn't miss it for the world." smiled Joseph and hugged her.

"Right. I call the doctor." said Clarisse and turned to leave, but Joseph stopped her.

"Wait."

"Yes? What's the matter? You're so pale." asked Clarisse.

"I've just realized that… Isn't it dangerous? I mean in your age… If anything happens with you I… I wouldn't survive it."

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right." smiled Clarisse and hugged him.

"I've waited you for so long. I can't lose you." whispered Joseph.

"You won't lose me. I promise." smiled Clarisse and looked straight in his eyes.

"Right." sighed Joseph and gave her a quick kiss "Call the doctor. I want to speak with him as soon as possible."

"Ok, I go." smiled Clarisse and squeezed his hand.

OOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later, they were sitting in Dr. Monroe's consulting room. Joseph was a bit nervous.

"So the tests are positive. You're definitely pregnant Clarisse." smiled the doctor.

"Yes!" smiled Joseph and squeezed Clarisse's hand. "Sorry, I'm so happy."

"Oh, it's ok. Have you got any questions?"

"Yes, I have a few." answered Joseph quickly.

"Yes?"

"Well, isn't it strange? I mean in our age…"

"That's a very good question." said the doctor "I think you're both a bit… well surprised."

"Yes exactly. I know that the limit is somewhere around 52." said Joseph.

"You're correct. Yes, the limit is 52-53 usually. But in this case, well I just read about it 'till now. So it's some kind of miracle. I'm the man of science, so I always try to find a physical reason, but now I think the reason is pneumatic extraction. Let me explain it. I must tell you that I'm not want to chip in your private life, but I read a lot about your… well, your secret life. Especially after your scandalous wedding. So… I think that you both wanted the other so desperately for so long, and you made love with such… empathy, that… That's the reason why Clarisse is pregnant now. Does that make a sense?"

"Yes, I think so." smiled Clarisse.

"And isn't it dangerous?" asked Joseph.

"No. Well, we're gonna make a few tests just for safety. But I think it's so special, I mean you have 1:1.000.000 chance to have a child in a natural way in your age." said the doctor while he looked at Clarisse. "So I think everything has to be all right." smiled the doctor.

"Thanks doctor." smiled Joseph with relief.

"Yes, thank you very much." smiled Clarisse too.

OOOOOOOOOO

A little later, they arrived home wearily from the past few hour's events.

Now they were sitting on the sofa, Clarisse leant against Joseph's chest, while he gently rested his hand on her belly…

"I can't tell you, how happy I am." smiled Joseph and stroked her belly a bit. "You and this little baby is my whole world."

"I'm over the clouds too." sighed Clarisse happily "I know everything will be different this time. I mean, when I was pregnant with the boys, I was so depressed. Not about I was carrying a child. No, about my life. I felt like if I lived someone else's life, and carried another woman's child. Does that make a sense?"

"I think I understand you." answered Joseph softly and kissed her head to continue.

"I was pregnant from Rupert. And I've never ever loved him, just made love to him a few times, when passion flooded us. But that was nothing to do with love. I felt myself like after an unfortunate one-night adventure. I was so desperate. Don't misunderstand me, I love my boys, but I always hated myself for timing. I mean a few days ago, I had two boys from a man I didn't love, and the feeling that I'll never have a child from the only man I ever really loved. That was a horrible feeling, but now I'm… I'm relieved."

"That was my problem too, just on the opposite… But now, I'm glad that everything slowly goes to its place. We both waited for so long…" started Joseph, but Clarisse cut him.

"Did it pay the trouble?" asked Clarisse softly.

"Definitely. It paid every single moment of waiting. Ten years is a long time, but if I had to choose, I would do the same. Yes…" sighed Joseph "In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you." smiled Joseph.

"That was such a sweet line, I feel the same. I couldn't phrase it 'till now, but yes that's exactly what I feel." smiled Clarisse and squeezed his hand gently.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." said Clarisse.

"When did you realize that I'm in love with you? I always wanted to know this, I know it's silly, but…"

"No. Not at all." smiled Clarisse "Let me think a little. I think the first time was… Yes, I have it… So the first time was on a meeting in my office. You know, after that bomb scare."

"Really? But how? I mean, I did nothing."

"Nothing?! You watched me all the time. You didn't take your eyes off of me neither for a moment." giggled Clarisse.

"You knew it? But you didn't even look up."

"Yes, I didn't look up, but I knew you were watching me. I could feel it."

"Oh, If I could knew it." laughed Joseph "And what it felt like?" He asked her teasingly.

"Well, first I was smiling all the time. I enjoyed it so much. It was exciting and flattering, then after a few days, I always caught myself that I was thinking of you."

"So you fell in love with me."

"No. Yes. Well, it's complicated. I mean yes, I fell in love with you, but I didn't realize it 'till… you know, 'till you haven't been shot."

"Oh so I have to risk my life to get you." chuckled Joseph.

"Yes, but you've always known about this." teased him Clarisse.

"And what else do I have to do?" asked Joseph.

"I have ideas…" started Clarisse, but she couldn't finish it, 'cos Joseph kissed her quickly…

OOOOOOOOOO

Next day the cooker was finally replaced, so they didn't have to go to a restaurant, and could start the normal life. That was a dream for the two of them, but the execution was a little elusive…

"Cooker is ready Honey." smiled Joseph.

"Yes, it's fantastic, but we have another… well, another task." said Clarisse.

"Another task?"

"Yes. Did you realize that we run out of clothes? We have nothing clean to wear."

"Well, I was a bit surprised that my clothes last out a long time. I still can't imagine how."

"I know the answer." smiled Clarisse.

"Really? And what is it?"

"Well, we nearly dressed up in the last few days." giggled Clarisse.

"Oh! I see. Well, then we wouldn't have to change a good habit." smiled Joseph.

"Yes, but soon we have to go out, so I think it's time to have a closer look at our washing machine."

"Right."

OOOOOOOO

After a short period of familiarization… Clarisse took over the washing, 'cos as she said, it was a piece of cake…

Well, nearly…

"Joseph." said Clarisse from the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" He was in the bathroom.

"Can you open the washing machine? I think the program is finished."

"Of course." answered Joseph and did as she said.

A few moments later Clarisse heard laughing.

"What is so funny dear?" asked Clarisse as she stepped in.

"Did you… Did you wash only pink things?" asked Joseph while he was laughing hard.

"Oh damn it." said Clarisse.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Now please review:-)


	13. Definitely Better Than Washing

**Chapter 13****: Definitely Better Than Washing…**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the lovely reviews to kristi-julie, The Velvet Top Hat, prettycrazy, Clarisse-Von-Trapp, mayag12987, clarisseandmishka, Chickenwriter(for all your four wonderful reviews) and to bluegirl-783.:-)

"So we have a lot of pink thing to wear." laughed Joseph.

"Yes." sighed Clarisse with a smile. "I always loved pink." said Clarisse and burst into laughter too.

"I think we need a little more time, to perfect this washing thing."

"Yeah, I think so." smiled Clarisse. "And now?"

"Well it's simple. We're gonna shopping, then we try to find useful information on the net." said Joseph with a smile. "Or…"

"Or?" asked Clarisse.

"Or you'll simply leave out the underwear when you're dressing."

"But I have a hundred one in other colors." smiled Clarisse and put her arms around his waist teasingly.

"That's no problem. We're gonna hold a family wash. I always say that you're wearing too much clothes." teased her Joseph, then he slowly kissed her on the lips.

As they lost in kissing, passion flooded them, and soon he gently put her up onto the washing machine.

"Can we…" started Joseph as he broke the kiss for some air. "Can we do this? I mean in your condition."

"I'm not ill, just pregnant. But we have to be careful. Obviously we must not repeat that show from the first night." smiled Clarisse. "But we can make love anywhere and anytime." said Clarisse teasingly.

"I'm glad to hear that." smiled Joseph and picked her up. "But I think the bed will be more comfortable."

As they reached the bedroom a few… well minutes later, Joseph gently laid her down onto the bed.

She was wearing only her lingerie… Joseph laid next to her, and started kissing her chest… then her breasts, while Clarisse eyes were closed and she started moaning…

Soon her bra landed on the floor and she lifted up her body a bit, to get closer to Joseph's kisses…

Meanwhile, Joseph was still next to her, 'cos he didn't want to press her stomach…

As Joseph slowly continued his way down on her body, he gave small butterfly kisses to her belly. Then he slowly, very slowly pulled down her knickers… Clarisse nearly could breathe…

And when he started kiss her 'there', she was already tossing and turning. Joseph was so gentle and slow, that soon the desire was unbearable in her body…

"Oh… my… God!" whispered Clarisse. "Joseph… Joseph… I want you… NOW!" cried Clarisse.

Joseph was nearly over the edge too, so he laid next to her again, and gently turned her on top of him. So her stomach was in safe…

Clarisse nearly could register the outside world, but with a quick movement, she finally could feel him inside… And that was the limit. They didn't hold themselves back anymore…

A few moments later, they were laying in each other's arms breathlessly…

"That…" started Clarisse. "That was… fantastic. I've never had a more erotic experience in my life."

"Well…" smiled Joseph and leant over her. "I think we're doing this better than washing."

"Yes, definitely true." giggled Clarisse, then Joseph kissed her happily…

OOOOOOOOOOO

Next day they had visitors, Mia and Charlotte.

They popped in with a housewarming present…

"Hi Grandma, Joe." smiled Mia and hugged them.

"Oh my little Mia. How nice to see you." said Clarisse with a big smile.

"Yes, I'm glad you finally visited us." smiled Joseph.

"Good morning Clarisse, Joseph." said Charlotte and stepped closer.

"Oh Charlotte. I missed you so much. We still can't get on with everything around the house. But we're trying…"

"I think you will get on with it." laughed Charlotte.

"Yes, we do our best." smiled Joseph. "Please sit down, 'till we bring some drink. Can you help me?" asked Joseph and looked at Clarisse.

"Yes, of course. We'll right back." said Clarisse and they went out…

OOOOOOOOOO

In the kitchen…

"How can we retail it?" asked Joseph as he closed the door.

"What?"

"The baby. You know, we're gonna have a baby." smiled Joseph and stoked her cheek.

"Oh!... I totally forgot about it. I mean it's so natural for me after these days… Yay, I've never thought about that. They just popped in, and I was happy, but yes, you're right we have to tell them… But how?"

"Well I don't know what will be Mia's reaction. After all, she will be twenty-two years older then her uncle or aunt." laughed Joseph.

"Yes, that's a bit… strange."

"But I think the best solution is, say it quickly."

"Quickly?" asked Clarisse, and they started to go back to the living room with the drinks.

"Yes, quickly." answered Joseph as they stepped in…

"Right." said Clarisse and turned to the two young ladies. "Mia, Charlotte. I'm pregnant."

"But not that quickly…" said Joseph weakly.

"WHAT?!" asked Mia and Charlotte at once from the shock.

"I'm pregnant."

"But how?" started Mia. "I mean you're too old for that. Uh, sorry that just slap out."

"Never mind. I know it's unbelievable and strange and… But that's the truth. We're going to have a little baby." smiled Clarisse when Joseph grabbed her hand.

"Ok. Well. I'm still in shock, but… I'm glad… It's fantastic." smiled Mia and hugged the happy couple. "Congratulation."

"Yes, congratulation." smiled Charlotte too.

"Thank you." answered Clarisse. "I'm glad you're the first ones, who hear our big news."

"Yeah, me too." smiled Mia. "You're damn good in shocking Grandma. Like Bree from Desperate Housewives."

"Who?" asked Clarisse.

"Never mind." smiled Mia and drank a bit…

OOOOOOOOOO

A few weeks later, the happy couple was in Dr. Monroe's consulting room again, waiting for the doctor.

It was time for the first supersonic wave examination…

"Oh Joseph. I'm so excited. Now, we're gonna know our baby's sex." smiled Clarisse.

"Don't mention excitement. I can't sit. I have to walking a bit in the room." answered Joseph with a nervous smile and squeezed her hand.

"What would you like?" asked Clarisse.

"Hm?... Sorry, I was thinking. What was the question?"

"What would you like a boy or a girl?" asked Clarisse.

"A girl."

"What? I thought men are wants a boy. A little heir…"

"No. I want another one from you." smiled Joseph and sit next to her.

"Oh, how clever." laughed Clarisse.

"Yes, I have never enough from you." smiled Joseph. "And you? What do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Well after two boys, I would like a little girl, but I don't know…" sighed Clarisse.

"What's the matter?"

"I… I just don't feel the difference…"

"The difference?"

"Yes, when I was pregnant with the boys, everything was the same, I mean the sickness, the strange feeling in my stomach's left side. I think it must feel different when you're pregnant with a girl…"

"Well, I don't know much about pregnancy, but I think there's no difference… or you're right… but anyway, leave it to the doctor. Ah, good morning Dr. Monroe." said Joseph.

"Good morning doctor." smiled Clarisse.

"Hello everybody. The time has come… Are you ready for the big unveiling?" smiled the doctor and sat down.

"Yes." answered Clarisse and Joseph at once with excitement.

"Right. Let's see the little prince or princess."

A few moments later when the doctor examined her thoroughly, he turned to the couple and said with a big smile on his face…

"Congratulation! You're gonna have a…"

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Ok. Ok. Just a little excitement… And don't deny it! You like it!  Am I right? wink


	14. A Boy or a Girl?

**Chapter 14: A Boy or a Girl?**

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody! Thanks for the fantastic reviews toThe Velvet Top Hat, bluegirl-783, clarisseandmishka, Captain Weirdo, kristi-julie and to Julie Andrews fan.:-) Big hug to everyone.:-)

"Congratulation! You're gonna have a little girl." smiled the doctor.

"Yes!" sighed Joseph and Clarisse happily.

"I see that you're overjoyed with the news." said the doctor.

"Yes." smiled Clarisse. "We both wanted a girl."

"Of course we would be happy with a boy." started Joseph quickly. "But a little girl is our dream."

"And now dreams are coming true…" smiled the doctor.

"Yes, we hope so." sighed Clarisse while Joseph squeezed her hand.

OOOOOOOOOOO

In the car on their way home…

"A little girl." sighed Clarisse happily. "That's what I always wanted. When I was young, I always imagined a little girl for me. But I didn't know that my dream will come true 40 years later. "

"I'm glad I can give you a girl." smiled Joseph and glanced at her.

"Yes, everything good comes in one pack." laughed Clarisse and stroked his hand.

"That's true." smiled Joseph.

"You are all in one what I've ever dreamed of."

"Really?" teased her Joseph.

"Yes… But sometimes I'm wondering…"

"About what?" asked Joseph.

"Can I… Can I deserve this happiness? I mean, there are so many pain and misery in the world. I had a good life before I met you. I mean I had everything, children, a loving husband, tones of money, beautiful dresses, jewels… everything. And now, I have the whole world. I'm so happy, that sometimes I'm afraid of I'm gonna die of. Can I deserve it? I did nothing special in my life. I tried to be a good queen, help the people, but I'm not a saint. I'm not a Mother Theresa. So why can I get much more from life then all the others?" asked Clarisse.

"Maybe, because of your… self-sacrifice. You agreed to an arranged marriage, had two sons from a man, you didn't love, you were closed into a golden cage in your whole life. You were never happy in your life. Or are you denying it?" asked Joseph softly.

"No. That's true. I was never happy in my life before I met you. But, I speak about my fantastic life, I mean most people have worse life. Everybody would be happy with my life. If I got just this life before you, I already got too much."

"No." said Joseph. " You got nothing, just an 'arranged' life. A life you not chose. And now, you got your prize, happiness. And I wanna compensate you for everything. I give you the happiness what you deserve." smiled Joseph and put her hand in his.

"Oh Joseph. And I'm grateful for that… I'm really grateful for that." smiled Clarisse and snuggled next to him.

OOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, they stopped at a little shop in the downtown…

"Do we stop?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes. I just thought you wanna…" started Joseph and pointed at the shop-window.

"Baby clothes!" cried Clarisse and started to get off. Joseph hurried after her.

"Clarisse."

"Yes, what's the matter?" asked Clarisse and turned to Joseph as she closed the door.

"If we go to this shop…"

"That'll be in the headlines tomorrow." smiled Clarisse.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't care. Come." said Clarisse, but she suddenly stopped. "Hey, that was your idea."

"Yes, we're gonna have a baby, and I wanna trumpet it. But just if you want too."

"Of course. Time had come. And we don't have to take an announcement, just go to this shop, then everything will go on its own way. Are you ready?"

"Of course. Let's go." smiled Joseph and grabbed her hand.

OOOOOOOOOO

The shopkeeper nearly got a heart attack, when he saw the ex-queen in his shop…

"Your Majesty. I can't tell you how honored I am to greet you in my little shop." smiled and bowed the shopkeeper.

"Thank you. We don't want to disturb you, just want to look around a little." smiled Clarisse.

"Yes, of course." bowed the shopkeeper. "If you need help, just call me."

"Thank you." said Joseph. Clarisse was immediately sink in the cute baby stuffs, and Joseph… he just looked her happily. He tried to help in the first two hours, but then he simply gave up…

"Oh Joseph, look at that bear, it's so cute. Can you buy it 'till I check the baby-grows?"

"Of course dear." smiled Joseph and go to the salesman. "Excuse me. Can you pack that bear?" asked Joseph and pointed to the big brown sad-eyed bear on the self.

"I'm so sorry Sir, but that man in the blue shirt just bought it a minute ago."

"That man with the book in his hand?" asked Joseph.

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you." said Joseph and stepped closer to the man. "Excuse me Sir." smiled Joseph. "My wife homed in on this bear. I would like to buy it, just give me a price."

"Sorry mate, but it's ours now." said the American man.

"Are you a tourist?" asked Joseph.

"Yes, We've just arrived. And this is our first souvenir from here."

"Look money doesn't count, just give me that bear."

"No. It's my bear." said the American in a firm voice.

"Look." said Joseph and stepped dangerously close. "If you won't give me that bear, I'll kill you right here, and you're gonna finish your vacation now." said Joseph and showed his gun discreetly. Well, that was a good reason…

"Ok." said the American man weakly and the next moment he nearly ran out from the shop… Joseph just laughed, then went back to the salesman.

"What happened with that man?" asked the salesman surprised.

"He changed his mind. I think he forgot something, so he had to go… Can you pack that bear?"

"Certainly Sir." smiled the salesman.

Half an hour later Clarisse was still 'looking around a little' as she said, when an unexpected someone entered the shop with Mia and Charlotte on his way…

"Your Majesty." said Viscount Mabrey with a smile.

"I'm so sorry Grandma, but I couldn't stop him." cried Mia.

"That's all right Mia." smiled Clarisse. "What is the reason of your visit?" asked Clarisse in a cold way, when Joseph stepped out from the packing department.

"Mabrey! What are you doing here?" asked Joseph, he was very upset.

"I just want to congratulate to Your Majesty for the little baby. I hope the father is you Joseph, and not that wicked man, what was his name? Moreno?"

That was the last bit for Joseph, he suddenly lost control and beat him on the stomach. Joseph was a strong man, so the Viscount nearly could straighten himself.

"If you don't disappear from our life…" started Clarisse and stepped closer.

"What'll happen?" asked the Viscount with laughter.

"I…" started Clarisse, but when she took a deep breathe she suddenly felt sickness. And the next moment… she dumped down the Viscount…

There was a death silence for a few minutes when Mia finally said something…

"Well done Grandma." laughed Mia. "Charlotte, don't you wanna append something to it?"

"Well… I think that'll be a great press photo Viscount." laughed Charlotte too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the shop incident they went home, Clarisse was not upset anymore, she was too happy with her baby stuffs…

"Are you feeling better?" asked Joseph when she stepped out from the bathroom after a bath.

"Yes, thank you." smiled Clarisse.

"What was that, you know your sickness?"

"Oh nothing just the Viscount's cologne, when I stepped closer I took a deep breathe and… you know. I think, that was rather funny than embarrassing."

"Yes, he deserved it." said Joseph with a smile.

"And you were fantastic." smiled Clarisse and hugged him. "My knight in shining armor."

"I'll protect you, I promised."

"Yes, I remember." smiled Clarisse and cupped his cheek. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment, then Joseph slowly kissed her…

"I love you." whispered Joseph when she broke the kiss.

"I love you too." smiled Clarisse.

"And now…" started Joseph. "I think it's time for a little lunch, but first I give you something to drink."

"That sounds wonderful." smiled Clarisse and let off his hand.

Joseph quickly made fruit juice in the kitchen, with lots of vitamins of course and soon he entered to the room with a glass, but as he stepped in… …

He saw that Clarisse is cowering on the ground…

"Oh my God! Clarisse!" shouted Joseph and drop the glass. "What's the matter?" asked as he bent down next to her desperately.

"My stomach… my stomach…" whispered Clarisse with painful grin on her face and started to cry…

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and now please leave me a review:-)


	15. Of Course You Don't Know

**Chapter 15: Of Course. You Don't Know…**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! First, big thanks to my dear beta Laura (OSUSprinks), she is back! hurray And thanks for all the worried but lovely reviews to Kristi-Julie (don't worry Sweetie.), chickenwriter (Joseph is carrying a gun, you know he is an ex-godfather), Julie Andrews fan (your previous review brighten up my day. Thanks.), Clarisse-Von-Trapp (just a little drama, to spice the story up a bit.), bluegirl-783 (I loved that scene too.wicked grin), prettycrazy (yeah, I nearly cried too.), Captain Weirdo (lot of excitement is coming…), mayag12987 (yeah very dramatic. I love it. Let me know when the movie is ready.)

And now, the long awaited ch 15 with lot of sweet moments. Enjoy it.

"Clarisse… Clarisse. Hold on darling…" started Joseph and he helped her to a sitting position.

"Call the doctor." whispered Clarisse.

"No, we don't have time for that, I'll take you to the hospital immediately." answered Joseph and gently picked her up.

OOOOOOOOOO

The journey to the hospital was a nightmare, Joseph drove with a death speed and tried to ease her, but he was much more nervous than Clarisse. Meanwhile he called the doctor, who was waiting for them at the door…

"She had pains, she was cowering on the ground." started Joseph as he got out and they laid her down onto the stretcher. "I don't know what happened." continued Joseph, everything with one breath as they rushed to the examination room.

"Calm down." said the doctor when they arrived. "She will be all right." He smiled and closed the door.

OOOOOOOOOO

Those fifteen minutes were the worst in Joseph's whole life. The kidnapping was a familiar thing to him, he could do something against it, investigate, preparing etc… But now, he couldn't to anything… He was deathly frightened…

"Oh God!" prayed Joseph and looked up. "I know I wasn't a good man in my life. I have sins, many, many sins. I killed someone, and… and I won't ask you anything else, just this one thing… Please don't take Clarisse away from me. I waited so long for her. She is my everything. I can't live without her, I can't breath without her. Please don't take her away from me, please…" whispered Joseph desperately and started to cry. His hands were shaking, he was so lost and desperate when Mia arrived, that she almost screamed.

"Joseph!" cried Mia and ran to him. "Oh my God! Calm down!"

"Oh Mia, I'm glad you're here." said Joseph and looked up.

"Do we know something? I spoke with a doctor on my way here, but he was in a hurry, so he didn't say too much."

"No. I know nothing, I've just been sitting here for at least an hour, and…"

"Just fifteen minutes, Joe. Don't worry. Please don't worry. Grandma is strong." said Mia with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

As the door opened a few moments later, they literally jumped up…

"Everything is all right." smiled the doctor as he stepped out with the medical chart. "Her Majesty and the baby are both healthy."

"Thank God!"sighed Joseph with relief. Mia wanted to say something but she was just sobbing…

"What happened?" asked Joseph and stepped closer to the doctor.

"Oh, just a uterus contraction. It's a natural thing during the pregnancy, but in her case it was more painful than usual."

"Can I see her?" asked Joseph.

"Of course. Just go." smiled the doctor, and let him in.

As Joseph stepped in, Clarisse gave him a smile from where she laid…

"Hello Honey." smiled Joseph and stepped closer. "You frightened me, you know."

"Oh Joseph. I'm so sorry." said Clarisse and started to cry a little.

"Sshh, Honey." said Joseph softly as he sat down and grabbed her hand. "It's all right. I knew everything would be all right. I knew everything had to be all right."smiled Joseph and cupped her cheek gently.

"I'm so sorry that I scared you." whispered Clarisse.

"Never mind, the most important thing is that you're both alright." smiled Joseph and hugged her gently but tightly. She slowly put her weak arms around him, and closed her eyes…

They didn't let go of each other for a few minutes, as if they were taking strength from each other. This hug was cramped, but as time went by, all the worries and fears was disappeared…

Soon Clarisse loosened up her hug and finally looked in his eyes…

Then Joseph took her face in his hands… and he slowly kissed her with his heart full of love…

"Do you wanna come home with me?" asked Joseph and whipped a tear away from her cheek. She didn't answer, just nodded her head with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later, when Mia calmed down completely, they went home. The drama was over.

Joseph laid her down gently, and covered her with a blanket. She was at home, finally in a familiar place, in their desert island…

"Are you comfortable enough?" asked Joseph as he set the pillows.

"Yes, perfect. Thank you. Finally home." sighed Clarisse. "It's so good."

"Yes. I'm so relieved too."smiled Joseph. "And now I will bring you something to eat."

"But first…" started Clarisse. "Can you stay with me a little?"

"Of course." answered Joseph with a smile and snuggled next to her.

She started to feel better and better in Joseph's arms and soon they fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOO

Four hours had passed when they woke up. It was in the middle of the night…

"We fell asleep." smiled Clarisse as she opened her eyes and realized that Joseph is watching her.

"Yes, this day was very tiring." said Joseph and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Yes, a tiring and long day. Oh, that reminds me, I haven't eaten all day."

"What would you like to eat darling? I'll cook you anything I can, well it's not much, but I'll do my best."

"You don't have to cook. Do you know what I want to eat now?" asked Clarisse.

"Just tell me."

"Gum and pickled cucumber."

"What?!" asked Joseph surprised.

"No. Sorry, I was wrong."

"Yes, I thought that was just a slip of the tongue." smiled Joseph.

"I want chocolate and pickled cucumber."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely sure." smiled Clarisse.

"Right. I'll pop into the shop, which is thankfully open all night. I'll be right back." said Joseph and kissed her forehead, but when he wanted to go, Clarisse stopped him.

"Joseph!"

"Yes?"

"Can we change that pickled cucumber to a tuna salad?" asked Clarisse with puppy eyes.

"Of course." laughed Joseph and turned to leave.

OOOOOOOO

The midnight food hunting was a real challenge, he had to find another shop about that tuna salad, and when he finally arrived home, she was already sleeping with a big pack of sweets in her lap.

Joseph just smiled and collected the sweet's papers from the bed. She slept like an angel, his angle… at home… and safe…

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next few days were all the same. She always wanted to eat something 'special', if one can call 'vanilla cream and spinach' or 'chopped apple with curry' special.

So after this food hunting week, Joseph had a fantastic idea…

"Hello dear." smiled Clarisse as Joseph arrived home.

"Hi Honey." smiled Joseph and gave her a quick kiss.

"You were shopping… but wait a minute." started Clarisse as she looked out of the window. "What's this van outside?"

"I was shopping." answered Joseph with a smile.

"And what did you buy?"

"Everything."

"How do you mean?" asked Clarisse.

"Everything."

"But how do you mean 'everything'?"

"I went to the supermarket and I bought some of everything." smiled Joseph.

"What?"

"So if you wanna eat something strange, you can do it, 'cos now you can find every kind of food at home."

"Oh Joseph." smiled Clarisse and a tear ran down on her cheek. "You're so sweet."

Joseph put his arms around her teasingly…

"But it's not free. You have to pay for this food." smiled Joseph.

"And what's the price?" asked Clarisse teasingly.

"One kiss for every single piece."

"Oh that's awfully lot, I think I have to start the redemption now." smiled Clarisse and kissed him happily…

OOOOOOOOOOO

As months passed by, Clarisse's belly was bigger and bigger and Joseph was more and more anxious.

"What are you doing Honey?" asked Joseph as he stepped into the bedroom and looked that Clarisse is trying to get down a hatbox from the shelf.

"I'm just trying to reach this box…"

"You must not do this kind of thing, just leave it to me." smiled Joseph and got off the box. "Here you are."

"Thanks. But Joseph it's not a coal scoop just a hatbox."

"Yes, but you have to be on the watch." said Joseph softly.

"Ok. Ok. But what was that car thing last Wednesday?"

"What? That was absolutely necessary."

"Yes, you went over a speed bump in only ten minutes." smiled Clarisse.

"Just for safety."

"I know you're right. But it's a bit too much." smiled Clarisse.

"Yes, I know, but I'm worrying…"

"You don't have to. I have to worry." sighed Clarisse.

"Why?"

"Just look at me. I look like a whale."

"I don't see any whales here." said Joseph and hugged her from back.

"Just elephants?"

"No. I just see my beautiful wife, who is carrying our child, and she is extremely sexy."

"Sexy?! You're joking."

"No. I'm not. You're sexy with your big belly." smiled Joseph and started kiss her neck.

"Mmm. Joseph." murmured Clarisse and held her neck.

"Do you like it?" asked Joseph, when Clarisse screamed.

"Yes!... Oops…"

"What's the matter?" asked Joseph.

"I think time has come." said Clarisse softly and looked down onto the ground.

"Time?"

"The baby is coming."

"What?!" Joseph suddenly came to himself again as he followed her look."Just take it easy, just take it easy." started Joseph but he was extremely nervous.

"Don't worry Joseph." smiled Clarisse. "We have plenty of time, just pack my suitcases and get ready with the car 'till I change clothes, right?"

"Right." said Joseph and ran out.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Everything went according to plan, they successfully arrived to the hospital twenty minutes later…

Now Clarisse was in the labor room, and Joseph popped out for a coffee.

"Oh Charlotte. How nice to see you." smiled Joseph as he met with her in the corridor.

"Hello Joseph. I hurried as I can. How is she?" asked Charlotte.

"She's fine, she is very calm."

"Not as you." smiled Charlotte.

"Yes, I'm nervous, but I know it's natural." smiled Joseph.

"Yes."

"Oh, did you buy a camera to make a video about the baby? How nice of you." smiled Joseph and pointed to the camera in Charlotte's hand.

"Yes, I bought it for today, but not just because of the baby." giggled Charlotte.

"Then why?"

"Of course. You don't know…" started Charlotte with a smile.

"What?!"

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. And now I would like to ask something. Please tell me this story's 'feeling'. I know it's a bit strange, but I would like to know that, what do you feel usually when you're reading this story? Just in one word if you want, but I would like to get a longer comment. Can I transmit that feeling what I feel when I write my story? I really wanna know it. Please, it's important. Thank you.


	16. Showtime

**Chapter 16: Showtime!**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! First big hug to my dear Laura, to be my fantastic and faithful beta!  Thanks for all the lovely and long, yes long reviews. And thanks for you, to took my ask seriously. It means a lot to me. Everybody was close I think. lol. My feeling, when I'm writing this story: Well, it's some kind of… I'm always sighing from happiness, when I write and reread the story. So that was what I wanted to transmit. And I think it worked. lol.

So thanks to **Kristi-Julie** (…and I'm glad you're happy Sweetie. lol.), **clarisseandmishka** (Thanks for you didn't mention her name. privy wink 'Satisfied'? Wow. I didn't expect this. Cool. And 'engrossed', that's why I use cliffhangers. lol. I think the answer for the food thing is, that there are two people in one, and the mother wants to eat something, and the baby too, but it's not the same. Maybe. lol. Yes, Clarisse is preggy and Joseph is the daddy, as you said. lol.), **Zsulie **(you don't have to wait. lol. Sweet? Köszi. Tudom, túl sok volt a kategóriaváltás, gondolom ezért nem tudod.  Köszi hogy írtál.) **prettycrazy** ('Happiness'! Yes! Perfect. If I had to choose one word, that would be 'happiness' Congratulation! ) **chickenwriter** (Never mind. That gun thing was a bit strange, I've been thinking about that, but hey, he is an ex-godfather or what? Sexy, hot Joseph… Ok. I calm down.  Cliffhangers forever!), **bluegirl-783** (perfect answer. Yes, these are on my list too, when I'm writing the story. Congratulation too!), **mayag12987** (That's the length I like.  The most perfect answer!!! clapping Yes, mood changes, that's it. Perfect, you feel the same. ), **The Velvet Top Hat** (Never mind. I hope you passed them. keeping fingers crossed And don't worry, everything gonna be all right. They are so happy together.  Oh and I'm still working on the job project. ) and to **Captain Weirdo** (freedom, yes, I love the freedom in writing, my fantasy has wings... That's the best thing in writing.  Thanks for your mail.)

Ok and now, the next chapter with the long awaited secret: What does Charlotte want to do with the camera? Let's see! Oh and I dedicate this chapter to all of my faithful reviewers. 

"You don't know, that…" started Charlotte, but she couldn't finish it for laughing.

"What would I have to know?" asked Joseph. He was at loss.

"Ok, I tell you. You weren't at the palace in those times and me neither, but Mrs. Kaut told me a few story, so I know the situation."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok, I'll tell the essence. When Clarisse is giving birth, well… she always makes a show."

"A show?" asked Joseph.

"Yes, after her first son was born and she was pregnant with the other, the TV companies literally fought on the street for the broadcast rights."

"What?!"

"She made a real show in the labor room…" said Charlotte.

"Wait. You're trying to say that everybody had a good time during my wife's sufferings?" asked Joseph shocked.

"No. No. No. The birth was always an easy thing for her, she just likes to camps it up, that's all."

"Camps it up?" asked Joseph when he heard Mia's voice from inside.

"Come quickly." said Mia. "It's starting."

"Right. I'm coming." answered Joseph confused and turned to Charlotte. "So she camps it up? But…"

"Just be amiable. And don't worry about what she says."

"Don't worry?" asked Joseph as he stepped in.

"Oh Joseph finally." said Clarisse with relief. "Hello Charlotte. Oh, a camera? Charlotte we've talked about this."

"Yes, I know but just for myself, I swear." smiled Charlotte.

"If I could breathe normally, I would argue with you but…Au."

"Are you all right?" asked Joseph worriedly and stepped closer.

"It's ok, it's ok." answered Clarisse breathlessly.

"What can I do for you? I was never been at a birth, but…" started Joseph.

"Just hold my hand." said Clarisse and smiled a little. "And remember one thing, I love you, right?"

"Right. But…"

"Look, I have to tell you one thing… Au… I'm usually very… rude during the birth. Very rude. So… Au… please forgive me, right?" asked Clarisse.

"Of course. You can say anything." smiled Joseph.

"Push Your Majesty." ordered the doctor.

"Ok." said Clarisse.

"Good." smiled the doctor.

"Yeah, well done Grandma." smiled Mia too.

"Mia?!... What are you doing here?" asked Clarisse shocked.

"What do you think?" asked Mia cheeky.

"You're too… Au… young for that. Get out!"

"No." said Mia calmly.

"Mia!" Clarisse was angry now. "If you don't go out…"

"What would you do? Would you push me out?" laughed Mia.

"You!" whispered Clarisse. "Just wait 'till I get up."

"Calm down." smiled Joseph. "You're doing it very well."

"Really?" asked Clarisse and looked up with a weak smile.

"Yes. You're so good that we can think of another baby." smiled Joseph.

"What?!" Clarisse was breathless from anger. "Another baby? Are you serious?"

"I just…"

"That was the last occasion and if… I said IF you would touch me with just one finger again… Au… I will kill you! Am I clear?" asked Clarisse.

"But Honey…" smiled Joseph.

"Don't call me Honey, you bastard! That's all your fault."

"My fault?" asked Joseph with a smile. "I didn't hear your complaints after the pink washing thing."

"Pink washing thing?" asked Mia with interest.

"Yes." started Joseph. "After a washing disaster Clarisse and me…"

"Shut up!" cried Clarisse.

"Push Your Majesty." said the doctor. "Ok. Ok. Go on, I can see her head already."

"Really?" asked Joseph happily and started to move.

"What are you doing?" asked Clarisse and grabbed his hand.

"I just take a look…"

"No!" cried Clarisse. "You have to stay at my head."

"But why?" asked Joseph.

"'Cos I don't want you to see me that way."

"But I already saw everything." answered Joseph.

"Hm. That's getting more and more interesting." smiled Mia. "How do you mean?"

"Oh, well we used to tease…" started Joseph, but Clarisse cut him off.

"Joseph! Shut up!" cried Clarisse and grabbed his hand with so tightly, that he couldn't breathe for a second.

"Hahaha." laughed Mia. "You were right Charlotte. It's worth every minute."

"Are you enjoying it?" asked Clarisse in a not too friendly way.

"Yes, awfully." laughed Mia.

"Really? Then I tell you what…" started Clarisse.

"Push one last time Your Majesty." ordered the doctor, so Clarisse couldn't continue. "Yes, that's it. She arrived." smiled the doctor and held the baby up. She cried out. That was a beautiful moment. Everybody stood there with tears in their eyes, except Mia… She swooned as she saw the newborn covered with blood, and landed on the floor with a big thump.

"You deserved it." whispered Clarisse. She was still a bit nervous, but the happiness was stronger of course…

"May I ask you to go out, 'till we arrange everything here?" asked the doctor.

"Of course." said everybody at once and Charlotte started to collect Mia from the floor.

"You've done it." smiled Joseph and kissed her forehead.

"Yes." whispered Clarisse happily. "We've done it."

"I'll be right back."

"Ok." sighed Clarisse and laid back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later the doctor finished, and Joseph could finally meet with his family…

As he stepped in slowly, Clarisse was laying on the bed with the little girl in her arms. She just smiled and looked up.

"Look who's coming." said Clarisse to the baby lovingly. "He is your daddy."

"Oh my God." said Joseph with tears in his eyes as he sat down next to Clarisse.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is the most beautiful baby in the world." smiled Joseph and stroked the baby's face gently. At the next moment, the little girl looked up and started giggling exactly at Joseph. "She is laughing at me. Me." He was so excited and happy.

"Yes, she already has a favorite." smiled Clarisse.

"Can I… Can I hold her a little?" asked Joseph unsure.

"Of course." smiled Clarisse. "Just keep her head up."

"Right. Come on my princess. Come to daddy." smiled Joseph and gently took her in his arms.

She was so little and fragile, but fitted perfectly into daddy's arms.

A little later, Mia couldn't stand any longer, so she stepped in with Charlotte…

"Hello Grandma. I hope we're not disturbing you."

"Not at all." smiled Clarisse. "Come and greet your aunt."

"Aww." sighed Mia as she leant closer. "She is so sweet. Hello little… little… Sorry Grandma, but what's her name?" asked Mia.

"Oh the name." said Joseph quickly and looked at Clarisse. "We haven't chosen one."

"Yes, but you know the phrase, if you can't choose a name…" started Clarisse.

"You'll know when you first take a look at her." finished Joseph.

"Yes exactly. So I already know her name." smiled Clarisse. "And I think you will love it too."

To be continued….

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and now please review! 


	17. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Chapter 17: And They Lived Happily Ever After in a Sweet Training Camp… **

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! We arrived to the end, yes. lol. First I wanna say thanks to my dearest beta Laura (OSUSprinks), who found time to check this for me. You're the best.  And Thanks for the lovely, lovely reviews to **Kristi-Julie** (Yes, she arrived. hurray), **prettycrazy** (The name is… well you can see now, and I think that was probable. wink I love that name. It's so cute.), **Zsulie** (Here are your answers… Just read it… nagyon édes, mindkettőjükre hasonlít. ), bluegirl-783 (Thanks. lol. I really enjoyed to writing that scene. I love funny scenes. lol.), **mayag12987** (Yeah, cliffhangers forever!  ).

And here's the last part, enjoy it, and please leave me a review. Thanks!

"Really?" asked Joseph. "What's her name?"

Everybody was standing there with expectation for a few moments, when Clarisse finally smiled at the little girl, and said:

"Hope. Her name is Hope."

"Hope." tasted the word Joseph with a smile. "Perfect."

"Yeah, Grandma. I think that Hope is a cool name for a princess." smiled Mia. "Princess Hope. Full with meaning."

"I think that wasn't an accident." started Charlotte. "I mean the name."

"No." smiled Clarisse and looked up. "Her name is symbolizing our life. My new life with Joseph. She is our belief in the future."

"Yes, I think you're right." smiled Joseph and kissed her forehead.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Mia as she stroked her little hand. "Her eyes are like yours Grandma, blue as the ocean, and her skin is Joseph's."

"Yeah." smiled Charlotte. "And her hair is blond, again one point to Clarisse."

"But her sight…" started Clarisse and looked into her husband's eyes. "Is exactly like as yours, I mean she looks at me the way you do."

"But she looks as her beautiful mother." smiled Joseph lovingly and kissed Clarisse with his heart full of love.

"Ok. Ok." laughed Mia. "Charlotte. I think we better go."

"Yeah, you're right." smiled Charlotte and they softly sneaked out.

The happy couple didn't notice their exit, just the empty chairs a few minutes later, when Hope's laughing woke them up from their dream world…

OOOOOOOOOOO

They spent a few more days in the hospital. Joseph was always there, except when he slept in the other room.

Now they were in the house again. It was Hope's first day at home…

"Clarisse." said Joseph as he stepped out from the baby's room, with Hope in his arms. "Can you help me?"

"Of course. Unpacking can wait." smiled Clarisse and put down the clothes.

"I think she needs a fresh nappy. But I want to do it, just tell me how."

"Right. It's in that book I think." smiled Clarisse and opened a big book with babies on the cover.

"Clarisse?" asked Joseph.

"Ok, I'm searching, just a minute."

"Clarisse?"

"What?"

"I just asked about changing a nappy." said Joseph.

"Yeah, I heard you. That's why I opened the book you silly." smiled Clarisse and kissed his cheek.

"You don't know how to change a nappy?" asked Joseph surprised.

"Of course not. How could I know?"

"You have two children."

"And? I always have a nanny. I was a queen, if you remember. And queens don't change nappies." answered Clarisse.

"Oh, sorry I didn't think about that." said Joseph. "And now?"

"Don't worry. This book is a good one, we will manage it."

"Ok. Let's see the instructions…"

OOOOOOOOO

A few weeks or months had passed… but who knows, 'cos days were blurred…

This initial time was like a training camp. They had to be in readiness twenty-four hours a day, and what is more, the little baby always woke them up in the middle of the night…

"Joseph." said Clarisse in a sleepy voice. "Joseph."

"Yeah, I can hear her." answered Joseph with his eyes closed.

"She is crying. We have to get up."

"I can't." said Joseph. "I feel washed out."

"Me too. Oh, maybe she will fall asleep."

"No." said Joseph and opened his eyes. "There's no chance for that."

"Yes, you're right. Come on."

"Ok." sighed Joseph and got up too. "I haven't slept for a… Oh I can't remember since when."

"I'm so sorry darling." smiled Clarisse and stroked his arm. "We could get up rotate, but I'm the only one who can feed her, and you're the only one who can lull her back to sleep."

"Yeah I know." smiled Joseph and kissed her forehead.

Then they went into Hope's room, where Clarisse fed her quickly, which calmed the little baby… Yes, she calmed her, but not Joseph.He just looked at Clarisse's full breasts with desire. They hadn't made love in ages…

"Lucky girl." sighed Joseph.

"What?" asked Clarisse with a smile.

"Nothing. Nothing." smiled Joseph and looked away, but Clarisse caught the desire in his eyes for a moment…

As Clarisse finished with the feeding, Joseph gently rocked Hope into sleep.

That was always a slow thing, so Clarisse had enough time to watch him thoroughly. He was wearing only his boxers, so she soon looked his muscular body with more and more desire. A few moments later, her body was burning and she couldn't hold herself back anymore…

"Joseph." smiled Clarisse and stoked his chest, as Joseph stepped away from the cradle.

"Yes? What…" started Joseph, but he suddenly saw the mad desire in her eyes.

"I need you." whispered Clarisse and put small butterfly kisses to his bare chest. Joseph just moaned and drew her closer.

"Do you really wanna do this?" asked Joseph.

"Yes." whispered Clarisse.

"But you threatened me. Do you remember? If I touched you with one finger again…"

"Don't worry. That's nothing to do with your finger." smiled Clarisse mischievously while she looked deep in his eyes.

"Honey, but you said…"

"Sshh. Just make love to me." whispered Clarisse and kissed him. Joseph couldn't resist. He slowly lifted her up, and soon they landed on the bed.

"Oh Joseph." giggled Clarisse as he kissed her ear. "It's so good."

"Yes." smiled Joseph lovingly and looked in her eyes. "But we have to be careful this time if we don't want another baby. Or are you ready for another one?"

"Yes absolutely ready." giggled Clarisse and kissed Joseph on his lips. "But we have to survive her first."

The End

**Author's Note:** Ok. Here's the end for this time. Maybe I'll continue one day. Who knows? But now, please leave me a review. Thanks.  Oh and my next story is ready to go!


End file.
